LEY MARCIAL
by KaruSwan
Summary: La soldado Isabela Swan estaba segura que su vida cambiaría al ingresar a la élite del ejército de los Estados Unidos de América, los boinas verdes, pero nunca imaginara lo cuanto cambiaría su destino esta decisión. En el amor y en la guerra todo es posible.
1. Ley Marcial - Prefacio

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**ATENSIÓN: Esta historia contiene situaciones de violencia y sexo.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD:  groups/betasffaddiction

**LEY MARICIAL**

**Prefacio**

"_**La Ley marcial es un estatuto de excepción de aplicación de las normas legales ordinarias (normalmente regulado en la Constitución del Estado), por medio del cual se otorgan facultades extraordinarias a las fuerzas o la policía en cuanto a la administración de justicia y resguardo del orden público. Casos usuales de aplicación son la guerra o para sofocar rebeliones. En este sentido, la ley marcial se impone cuando es necesario apoyar las actividades de autoridades y organizaciones militares. Esto ocurre cuando hay necesidades calificadas como "urgentes", en las cuales las instituciones ordinarias de justicia no funcionan o si tales instituciones se estiman lentas o débiles para mantener el control de la nueva situación. La meta de la ley marcial es preservar el orden durante una emergencia. En general, la Ley Marcial implica una limitación y suspensión de algunos de los derechos que el ordenamiento garantiza al individuo, además de aplicar procesos sumarios en los juicios, y castigos severos más allá de los que se imponen en situaciones normales."**_

Corría desesperada entre las tiendas de campaña, el sudor mojaba su delgado cuerpo, saboreaba sin desearlo las gotas de agua salada que corrían por su rostro. Se consideraba una mujer fuerte, si no fuera así ya estaría llorando, pero lo era, era la mujer más fuerte y con garra del mundo, ella lo creía, ello lo repetía en su cabeza para estar segura de ello.

Miedo, por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo, desesperada, aterrorizada por un monstruo con cara de ángel, sabía que si era atrapaba sería su fin. Había sido enviada a servicio en un país dónde se estaba aplicando la Ley Marcial, su poder militar era prácticamente nulo, cualquier persona tenía el poder de actuar contra una acción ilegal, por ende cualquiera portaba un arma, eso la dejaba entre la espada y la pared. Por ello corría, porque más que nada necesitaba salvar su vida, necesitaba encontrar ayuda, o defenderse con sus propias manos. Aunque hasta ese momento nunca había matado a nadie, temía, que en aquel entonces, llegaría a ocurrir su primera vez.

Se detuvo de golpe, por fin encontraba el lugar donde había estado durmiendo el último mes, con respiración agitada, nerviosa, entró al lugar observando atentamente, cerciorándose de que allí solo se encontraba ella. Sus pasos eran marcados en la tierra, el sonido que emitía cada uno de ellos parecía retumbar en el vasto acampamento militar. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar el ruido y buscó debajo de su cama, enganchada al fino colchón, el arma de repuesto que llevaba consigo a toda misión. Revisó si se encontraba totalmente cargada, estaba segura que sí, y retiró el seguro, preparándola para disparar.

Lentamente, con el arma empuñada, caminó hacia la entrada de la tienda de campaña, observó hacia ambos francos para asegurarse que él ya no le seguía. Trató de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno para calmar nervios, pero el pesado y caliente aire que se podía adquirir en aquel inhóspito lugar le lastimaba a medida que se abría paso por su garganta seca y dolorida. Su oído entrenado mandaba aviso de que él estaba cerca, sus ojos miraban si cesar hacia todo lugar para mostrarle a su cerebro las posibles salidas de escape. Volvió a escuchar pasos, inconfundibles pasos sobre la tierra y piedra, delataban a su favor la presencia de su acosador. Tragó en seco, pensó rápido y comenzó a caminar escondiéndose estratégicamente a medida que avanzaba hasta llegar al edificio que servía como base de la Cruz Roja, mientras ingresaba a las habitaciones buscaba intranquila una radio para comunicar el estado actual y su posición, si no lo hacía, creerían que todos estaban muertos. Aunque no se encontraban muy alejados de la verdad, pues del pelotón, con el cual había emprendido la misión, solamente dos soldados habían sobrevivido a la emboscada: él y ella.

La atención puesta en la búsqueda del comunicador, la aprensión y la frustración por no encontrarlo, hicieron que la soldado entrenada, capaz de evitar que le mataran, fuera tomada por sorpresa. En menos de un minuto se encontraba en el suelo, con las manos sobre su cabeza apretadas por una fuerte y gran mano masculina, acorralada contra la tierra por un cuerpo musculoso y pesado que permanecía sentado sobre ella.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame idiota! —Gritaba mientras forcejaba sacudiendo su cuerpo, sin resultados — ¡Eres una broma para el ejército Hunter! — exclamaba a todo pulmón para luego escupirle en la cara.

— ¡Perra maldita! —Exasperado gritó, pasando la mano por su rostro y proporcionándole a la soldado una potente bofetada, haciendo que lágrimas de rabia rodaran hacia los lados de su delicado y ahora marcado rostro— me gustan las difíciles, las saboreo mejor —explicó James con tenebrosa tranquilidad limpiando con su mano libre las furtivas gotas, para luego succionarse los dedos con los que habían retirado la salitre agua— Swan, Swan, Swan… Disfruta del momento, nunca tendrás una follada como la que te voy a regalar —dijo en tono de burla, para acabar soltando una carcajada tenebrosa, tanto que Isabella llegó a sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Más Isabella seguía sin temer, lo que crecía minuto a minuto era la rabia hacia aquel hombre.

—¡Hazlo Hunter! —gritó con coraje, no dejaría que aquel ser humano despreciable le intimidara, si iba a suceder, si había llegado su fin, no temería, lo enfrentaría de cabeza erguida. James le observaba con sucio deseo, riendo por la fuerza innecesario que Isabella utilizaba, pues no había forma de quitárselo de encima, él estaba seguro ya lo había hecho otras veces y ninguna se le había escapado— Pero asegúrate de matarme idiota, porque si no lo haces iré detrás de ti y te juro ¡Te asesinaré!

Pero aquellas palabras de rabia y frustración emitidas por Swan no habían causado miedo alguno sobre el hombre rubio. Él era el dominante, el que podía adquirir todo lo que soñara. En realidad, la incontrolable y corajuda Isabella había anticipado el enfermo deseo de James por tener, para sí, a la joven soldado. Sin hacerse esperar más, el fuerte hombre arrancó los botones de la camisa militar que llevaba puesta Isabella, e intentando realizar su vigésima violación desde que se decretara Ley Marcial en Egipto.

…

_**¡Hola a todos! Hace tiempo ideé esta historia y esperaba subirla al término de Sweet Endorphin, pero se presentaron circunstancias que me obligan a subirla ahora. Trataré dentro de lo posible actualizarla cada quince días o antes si me es posible. **_

_**Si quieren seguir los ADELANTOS, fotografías, videos, etc., de esta y mis otras historias pueden enviar una solicitud de amistad a mi perfil de Facebook: Karu Swan y un mensaje privado solicitando hacer parte del grupo "Las locas historias de Karu Swan"**_

_**Espero que les guste y desde ya gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva locura.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Karu**_


	2. Capítulo 1 - Primera venia

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo (primera parte) beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD:  groups/betasffaddiction

**LEY MARCIAL**

**Capítulo 1**

**Primera venia***

"_**Si quieres conocerte, observa la conducta de los demás. Si quieres comprender a los demás, mira en tu propio corazón."**_

_**Friedrich Schiller **_

_**25 de abril de 2011. Base militar de entrenamiento Fort Campbell, Kentucky. **_

Isabella, se encontraba parada en una habitación destinada para la enfermería de la base militar, dónde se llevaría a cabo el entrenamiento. Solamente vestía una bata, debía ser examinada; odiaba a los doctores, odiaba las medicinas y odiaba los exámenes médicos. Pero eran necesarios, en realidad eran una orden directa de su superior. "Todos los aspirantes aprobados para el entrenamiento de Boinas Verdes, deben pasar por los exámenes médicos sin excepción". Sabía que su vida cambiaría por completo, pero eso no le importaba, estaba acostumbrada a los cambios bruscos, a recibir órdenes y a cumplirlas sin demora. Una militar nata. Fuera por esta actitud que Isabella había conseguido la oportunidad para ingresar a este grupo selecto de militares, Las Fuerzas Especiales de los Estados Unidos de América.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse tomó a la chica de sorpresa, haciendo que saliera bruscamente de sus cavilaciones. Giró su cuerpo rápidamente, para presenciar la entrada a la habitación de un hombre de tez clara, cabello rubio, ojos celestes como el cielo; que vestía una larga bata blanca. Normalmente los médicos de bases militares le parecían fríos, distantes y sin toque alguno para atender a una mujer, pero este no era el caso; su mirada eliminaba todo mal concepto, que aquella soldadesca entrenada, tenía sobre los doctores militares.

Carlisle Cullen pertenecía a la milicia desde sus 19 años de edad, para él, aquella profesión era el medio para poder alcanzar su sueño más grande, estudiar medicina y ser un excelente doctor. Un año después de ingresar al ejército de los Estados Unidos de América, presentaba la solicitud para estudiar medicina, utilizando la beca que otorgaba esta institución, para los soldados que pasaran una prueba teórica, que demostrara su capacidad mental. Él la había pasado sin dificultades, aún más, había sacado el puntaje más alto del programa de becas militares. Por ello, hoy se encontraba en aquella habitación, pues aunque su pasión por la medicina era evidente, nunca quiso dejar de ser militar, ya que esta institución estatal, le había proporcionado la posibilidad de cumplir su sueño más preciado en la juventud, mentiría si dijera que no amaba ser también un militar. Definitivamente, esta profesión, le había dado la posibilidad de trabajar en todas partes del mundo, ayudando a todo tipo de personas necesitadas; en la guerra y en la paz. Era agradecido también, porque en una de sus tantas misiones, había podido conocer a la mujer de sus sueños, la madre de sus hijos y eso no lo podría pagar, ni siquiera, si trabajara hasta el día de su muerte, para el ejército norteamericano.

Tomó entre sus manos, la ficha médica de la pequeña castaña y estuvo seguro que aquella mujer, apenas llegaba a la medida mínima de altura para ingresar al ejército, así que leyó, la hoja dónde se encontraban los datos personales de la paciente. Observó de soslayo, la postura de la mujer que allí se encontraba, no demostraba miedo, tensión o vergüenza; una actitud, difícil de encontrar hasta en los hombres más entrenados. Él sabía sobre ello, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de soldados, de ambos sexos, que había entrevistado durante sus treinta años en servicio.

Miró los documentos en la carpeta, cinco años en la milicia y no presentaba ni una sola visita al médico por fracturas, torceduras, dolores, ¡nada! Carlisle estaba sorprendido y confundido, pues allí, faltaba la ficha médica de cuando era una civil, revisó dos veces para no cometer errores, pero no se encontraba allí, estaba seguro de ello. Carraspeó suavemente para comenzar la entrevista.

— ¿Nombre?

— Isabella Marie Swan, Señor —respondiendo típicamente.

— ¿Edad?

— 24 años, Señor —a Carlisle, ya le estaba comenzando a incomodar, que la pequeña castaña respondiera a cada pregunta colocando el "Señor" al final, él era su superior sin duda, pero dentro del consultorio Carlisle era un doctor nada más.

— ¿Tatuajes? — él seguía mirando el historial.

— Sí señor.

— ¿Cantidad?

— Uno señor.

— Isabella, ¿Puedo llamarte Isabella? —ella asintió sin mirarle— no es necesario que te pares firme, ni que digas "Señor" en cada respuesta, aquí soy Carlisle Cullen, el doctor —estiró su mano, esperando que Isabella respondiera, pero la castaña no movió un centímetro, el doctor entonces entendió— descanse soldado —dijo a voz de mando y la pequeña mujer liberó tensiones y se paró de forma natural frente al rubio doctor— bien, bien… ¿Puedes decirme como una mujer soldado, que está en el ejército hace cinco años, no tiene siquiera una consulta médica?

— Fui gimnasta hasta los 19 años de edad, Señ…, doctor, si pude haberme quebrado, torcido o en fin, lesionado de alguna forma, ocurrió en aquel entonces —ahora entendía— nunca fue problema mi falta de visitas al doctor, ¿Esto me perjudica? —Carlisle sonrió amablemente y negó con la cabeza.

— No Isabella, pero no están conmigo, los registros médicos de cuando eras civil —así que cuando terminó de hablar, la castaña había demostrado su primera emoción desde que entrara a aquel lugar; aunque no se pudiera definir correctamente, ya que ella se esforzaba para disimularlo, su expresión se asimilaba a la de miedo— ¿volverás a casa a pasar una semana de vacaciones libre, que se te otorga antes de comenzar el entrenamiento? ¿O sea a tu ciudad natal?

— Si doctor —Isabella no consideraba la casa donde vivía Charlie, su padre, como su hogar o su casa. Había vivido en bases militares desde que ingresara al ejército, allí tenía lo necesario y lo justo para vivir; haciendo que su cuenta bancaria, creciera cada día más por la falta de uso del sueldo otorgado por sus servicios. Volver a Forks no era su mejor opción, pero en realidad era la única. No tenía amigos cercanos, sus compañeros de regimiento eran nada más que eso, colegas de trabajo, era respetada por su fuerza y dedicación, pero poco querida, por no saber quebrar reglas, por no saber divertirse cuando la ocasión lo pedía. Era una militar de cuerpo y alma.

— Deberás hablar, con el médico que te atendía allá en tu adolescencia y pedirle una copia de ese historial, lo necesito conmigo en caso te suceda algo grave durante el entrenamiento —él sabía, que el entrenamiento para entrar a la elite de los Boinas Verdes no era de los más suaves, había perdido la cuenta de cuántos soldados, con entrenamiento básico habían abandonado durante el primer día, cuantos habían ido a buscarle, por heridas profundas o lesiones musculares al segundo día y entre ellos, nunca había estado una mujer. No porque llegaran al final del entrenamiento, sino porque nunca antes una mujer, había llegado tan lejos en las pruebas de ingreso. Bella, asintió firme al pedido del doctor— ¿De dónde vienes Isabella? —venía de tantas partes, así lo creía ella. Aunque no le gustaba hablar sobre sus orígenes, su pasado, su vida en general, el doctor Cullen le agradaba, le trasmitía confianza y no le costaba nada responder.

— Viví, hasta antes de entrar aquí, en Forks, una pequeña ciudad metida entre árboles en el estado de Washington —removió intranquila su cuerpo— ¿Deberá… examinarme? —eran contadas las veces, que había ido al médico Ginecólogo, la primera vez, había sido antes de tener su primera experiencia sexual, quería informarse y estar segura de cómo protegerse, era joven y llena de hormonas, que le pedían a gritos tener sexo con su novio; pero a pesar de ello, no permitiría quedarse embarazada o adquirir alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, siempre había sido totalmente consiente en relación al sexo. Luego de esa primera vez, había tenido por lo menos tres aventuras amorosas, pero actualmente se encontraba sin tener sexo, por lo menos desde hacía un año. No se trataba por falta de oportunidad, sino porque no había encontrado a un hombre que le llamara la atención, que le causara sensaciones y deseos para ser correctos; Isabella solamente se liberaba en la cama, allí ella era la mujer más sensible, flexible y feroz en la faz de la tierra, allí era ella misma.

— Si, pero no te preocupes, no es nada más que un examen de tacto. ¿Podrías recostarte en la camilla? —obedeció sin demoras y esperó ser examinada. Prácticamente no sintió nada, Carlisle había sido tan delicado con su mano, como había sido con sus palabras— está todo en orden, faltarían nada más tus registros médicos de Forks. Una semana y estarás en entrenamiento. ¡Felicitaciones Isabella!

— Gracias doctor —dijo sin emoción aparente.

— Puedes vestirte — habló mientras sugería con la mano, que se cambiara detrás del biombo — ¿Sabes Isabella? Mi hijo mayor, se encuentra en Seattle en una misión para la ONU, se encuentra en Port Ángeles, es cerca de Forks ¿Verdad? —esperó a que ella respondiera.

— Si, así es.

— Él… él también consiguió ingresar a esta tanda, en una semana serán colegas —Isabella salía ya vestida, con su uniforme verde camuflaje y le miraba con atención— este entrenamiento, es de los más duros dentro de la milicia Isabella, si te sientes presionada, o sientes algún dolor, ven hasta mí, soy el doctor asignado durante los tres meses de entrenamiento.

— Gracias Señ…, doctor Cullen, pero no se preocupe, se cuidarme bien — él no lo dudaba, pero aun así temía por ella.

— Hablaré con mi hijo, le pediré que esté atento, que no deje que te falten al respeto —los ojos marrones de Isabella, parecían prender fuego por culpa del comentario y Carlisle se sintió el hombre más estúpido que pudiera existir— disculpa, me he dejado llevar por mi instinto paternal. Lo único que te pido es que te cuides la espalda —la rabia, comenzaba a desaparecer de sus ojos y de su sistema nervioso, dándole lugar a una extraña ternura.

— Le agradezco realmente doctor, estaré atenta y vendré a usted si fuera necesario —el rubio doctor, le sonrió sinceramente mientras se despedía del soldado con un apretón de mano.

La soldado Swan, se marchaba con una extraña sensación, como si supiera que aquella, no sería la única vez que el doctor Cullen trataría de ayudarle.

…

_**25 de abril de 2011. Port Ángeles, Seattle.**_

Edward Cullen, sentía el cansancio apoderándose de su cuerpo, el entumecimiento de brazos y piernas, así como el fuerte dolor de cabeza que solía sentir cuando trabajaba en exceso. Seis meses viajando, de misión en misión, realizando trabajos de apoyo psicológico a víctimas de guerras, terremotos, tsunamis, tornados, tormentas y todo aquello que causara mal estar psicológico a las personas afectadas, por caprichos de la naturaleza o de los propios seres humanos. Seis meses escuchando a los pacientes hablar de familiares fallecidos, armas siendo apuntadas, hogares destruidos y todo tipo de situaciones de miedo.

Necesitaba un descanso urgente, un mes en su hogar, con la familia, alejado de sonidos estridentes, dónde no estaría desprovisto de agua, luz y comunicación en general. Pero un mes de vacaciones, sería un sueño que demoraría en cumplirse, pues el cobrizo de ojos verdes, boca bien definida, mandíbula fuerte, cuerpo torneado y poseedor de dos tatuajes, había decidido anotarse, por si acaso, al entrenamiento de tres meses e ingresar a la élite del ejército de los Estados Unidos de América las fuerzas especiales, los Boinas Verdes.

Aun se maldecía por hacerlo, más aún por presentarse a las pruebas y otro poco por aprobarlas. Pues el día que Edward había decidido hacerlo, se encontraba desilusionado por diferentes situaciones en su puesto laboral, aquel día había perdido un paciente. Un chico de tan solo quince años, que sufría por sueños recurrente; noche tras noche, Malik volvía a vivir el día en el que las fuerzas militares de su propio país, habrían entrado a su hogar y sin piedad asesinado a toda su familia, habiendo sobrevivido gracias a su madre, la cual, le había ordenado que se escondiera dentro de un armario; el chico, no aguantaba la presión del recuerdo y se había suicidado.

El cobrizo, sintió la culpa carcomerle instantáneamente en aquel entonces y aún la sentía. Dudo un millón de veces su posición como profesional, "¿Realmente lo era? O ¿era una persona queriendo jugar con la mente humana?"

Creyó entonces, que quería comenzar a trabajar en las misiones, ayudar a esas personas, antes que les sucedieran tragedias, antes que el miedo, la desilusión y el dolor les consumiera, como a su adolescente paciente. Tal vez, salvar vidas con actos físicos y no psicológico era la solución. Cegado por su sufrimiento, por la pérdida de un eslabón en la cadena de pacientes curados, Edward había tomado la decisión más importante en su vida, de la forma más displicente posible.

Confundido, esa era la palabra que definía a Edward Cullen en ese momento de su vida. No lo pensara, decidiera anotarse y ahora iría a ese entrenamiento, para luego ser designado a misiones en pleno Oriente Medio. Estaría en acción. Correría peligro de muerte y lo sabía.

Una semana.

Una semana, era el tiempo otorgado de descanso, antes de ingresar al pesado entrenamiento. Observó a su alrededor, se encontraba parado frente a la cama, que había albergado sus sueños esos dos últimos meses; frente a él, su bolso de viaje, mientras doblaba y guardaba una por una de sus ropas, pensaba con gusto volver a casa. Su hogar desde muy pequeño, dónde podría compartir momentos de calidad familiar con sus padres y su hermana. Necesitaba con premura esos momentos, necesitaba ver a sus amigos y tal vez acostarse con alguna chica. Precisaba tanto y tantas cosas, que una semana sería muy poco para cumplirlas a todas.

Permaneció sumido en sus recuerdos, estos le enviaban rostros con y sin sonrisas, relatos inolvidables, pacientes aparentemente curados, o que sucumbieron al malestar y dejaron de existir, algunos en alma, otros en cuerpo.

Su móvil sonaba sin parar, pero fue capaz de escucharlo, solamente a la tercera vez que tocara la música. Miró rápidamente la pantalla, para comprobar que era su padre, sonrió porque Carlisle era su apoyo moral, su base firme en medio de paredes en ruinas.

— Papá ¿Cómo estás? — su voz, reflejaba el mal estar producido por los malos recuerdos.

— Creo que… mejor que tu — río por lo bajo, sabía que la mejor forma de sacar a su hijo de esa nube de dolor y desilusión era hacerlo enfrentar las cosas de frente, sin darle vueltas, sin pasarle la mano por la cabeza como un niño pequeño — ¿Qué ocurre Edward? ¿Sigues culpándote por lo de Malik? — Edward permaneció en silencio, no era capaz de repetir ese nombre, sin sentir que el suelo desapareciera bajo sus pies y cayera sin encontrar fin.

— Papá… — carraspeó fuerte y siguió — sé que te preocupas por mí, pero no hablemos de… hoy no.

—Si hijo, te entiendo… en realidad no te llamé por ello — dijo tratando de cambiar de tema radicalmente — necesito un favor, uno pequeño… — su voz era suave y Edward sabía que cuando comenzaba a hablarle así, era porque algo se traía entre manos.

— Doctor Cullen… hable — Carlisle río incómodo por lo que iba a hacer, pero valía la pena la mentira, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Es demasiado pedirte que viajes hasta Forks antes de volver? — preguntó suavemente, esperando la negativa de su hijo.

— ¿Forks? ¿Qué hay allí que no puedas conseguir en Kentucky? — Río divertido — es un pueblito perdido en medio de árboles — volvía a reír.

— Pues… sabes que con Esme coleccionamos objetos antiguos. Ayer encontramos en internet, el original de aquella lámpara que tu madre tanto desea. Ya que estás tan cerca… — su hijo volvió a reír.

— Sin problemas, he alquilado un automóvil, así que será fácil ir y volver en el día — Edward haría todo lo que sus padres le pidieran, le habían criado con amor y él se los agradecía siempre que le era posible, ayudándoles como fuera necesario.

— Gracias hijo — Carlisle respondía complacido y pedía a todo Dios existente, que su hijo se encontrara con Isabella Swan, pues ella necesitaba un hombro amigo, un apoyo y su hijo era la persona correcta. Por la simple y justa razón de que él también la necesitaba.

— Por nada papá, envíale besos a mamá y dile que la extraño — ese cariño era muy presente en su familia, sin vergüenzas, sin tonterías por decirse un "te quiero" o "un te extraño" — ¿Alice ya ha vuelto de la base?

— Ajam… le han asignado junto a mí, para estar presente los tres meses de entrenamiento hijo — Carlisle había trabajado en diferente ocasiones con su hija menor, que habría decidido estudiar enfermería, en diversos lugares del mundo sin quejas de su trabajo. Alice Cullen, era una mujer responsable, caritativa, simpática y amorosa con los pacientes. Era excelente en su trabajo.

Habiente de una belleza natural, que portaba el mismo color de orbes que su hermano mayor, nariz respingona, de labios finos y delicados. Baja en estatura, tal vez llegaría a los hombros de Edward, más esta falta de dimensión, no opacaba su delineado cuerpo y la personalidad espontánea y llena de vida que poseía.

Pero esta vez, Carlisle se preocupaba por la estabilidad emocional de su pequeña, pues ella estaría cerca del hombre, que le daba vuelta la cabeza, la enamorara con una sola mirada y él no sabía cómo evitarlo. Jasper Hale, no sabía que Alice existía siquiera y ella sufría en pleno silencio.

— Jasper, eso lo que te preocupa ¿Verdad? — Jasper Hale era un hombre fornido de músculos, moderadamente alto, rubio, ojos color verde oscuro, nariz carnosa bien formada y un par de labios voluminosos que llamaban la atención de cualquier mujer.

Edward y Jasper habrían ingresados juntos a la milicia, compartido el entrenamiento inicial y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Más el tiempo y las guerras suelen separar las personas, así sucediera con Jasper y Edward. Cada uno de ellos vivió, compartió o escuchó atrocidades diferentes, haciendo que el camino de la amistad, se bifurcara sin que ninguno de los dos, lo notara a tiempo de solucionarlo.

Edward, habría decidido beneficiarse de las becas estudiantiles militares y Jasper decidiera seguir luchando en los campos de guerra, acudiendo a la ayuda de civiles en territorio hostil, apoyando a sus compañeros fusileros navales y luchando por conseguir la paz. Sus mundos eran distintos, un antes y un después demarcado sin cuidado.

Cierta ocasión, llegara al cobrizo, la noticia que su antiguo amigo, había sido condecorado con la Medalla de Honor, por haber salvado a un hombre en Afganistán. A consecuencia, Jasper había sido designado como instructor en jefe, para llevar a cabo los entrenamientos en la base militar de Fort Campbell en Kentucky. Este mundo de guerra y entrenamiento había afectado al fornido hombre, lo transformara en un ser humano distante y despreocupado de las posibilidades del amor. Jasper creía fielmente que ninguna mujer, conseguiría entender su cabeza torturada, su cuerpo repleto de cicatrices y su alma perdida. Por esa razón, aunque tan solo con ver a Alice Cullen su corazón volvía a sentir, él no permitiría que ella perdiera el suyo para salvarle a él. Nunca se lo diría, nunca le hablaría y nunca le daría esperanzas.

Su padre suspiró con fuerza y respondió.

— Si, la verdad que sí. En fin hijo… así que acabemos la llamada, te enviaré la dirección a dónde debes ir para comprar la lámpara ¿Bien?

— Ajam… nos vemos en unos días papá — el viaje en automóvil sería largo.

— Cuídate Edward y mantennos informados de tu paradero — dicho esto, Edward descolgara la llamada, guardara su móvil, terminara de arreglar su bolso y marchara del hotel.

Destino: Forks.

…

_***Venia: Consentimiento, permiso otorgado por una autoridad. Saludo militar.**_

_**Hola chicas! ¡Bienvenidas a mi nueva historia! **_

_**Como habrán visto que el prefacio de esta historia es bastante fuerte, Bella es seguida por James, que es un violador. Lo dejo bien claro.**_

_**Lo que quiero que entiendan es que esa situación específica ocurre dentro de la historia, en una parte más avanzada. Como habrán leído, de ahora en delante comenzaré a contarles desde la fecha en la que Bella y Edward se preparan para ingresar al entrenamiento militar hasta que choquemos con el futuro inminente de Bella.**_

_**Quería dejarles esto claro para que no se confundan. Gracias por acompañarme en una historia más.**_

_**Gracias especiales a mis amadas: Ale, Des, Sandy, Mel y a Kells (muuuuuchas gracias) ¡Las amo!**_

_**A mi beta Vero (que de seguro me quiere arrancar la cabeza) pero yo la quiero muchísimo!**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Karu**_


	3. Capítulo 2 - Forks

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD:  groups/betasffaddiction

**LEY MARICIAL**

**Capítulo 2**

**Forks**

_**La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado.**_

_**Gabriel García Márquez**_

Cinco años. Isabella había estado evitando volver a Forks desde sus 19 años de edad, odiaba esa ciudad con todo su ser: el frío, la humedad, la lluvia y la gente, principalmente a la gente. Ahora se encontraba allí nuevamente, parada frente a la casa dónde había vivido, dónde había sufrido, dónde había dejado su alma sin importarle nada.

Era tarde de la noche, no sabía cuánto exactamente pues otra de las cosas que odiaba en este mundo eran los aparatos celulares, así como los relojes y las computadoras, Isabella no poseía ninguno de ellos, repudiaba el control que estos ejercían sobre el usuario, evitaba con todas sus fuerzas ser controlada; tan irónico como ilógico pues la pequeña castaña prácticamente pertenecía al Ejército norteamericano, ella mantenía inculcado el obedecer al mando superior sin demoras y sin preguntas.

Observaba aquella que había sido su casa o como ella prefería decirle: su infierno personal. A pesar de las altas horas, una luz iluminaba uno de los cuartos, sabía que él la estaría esperando, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral haciendo que la joven mujer deseara estar en otro lugar; tal vez en la primer base militar, en el campo de entrenamiento arrastrándose por el barro, corriendo por la madrugada bajo la lluvia helada de invierno, escuchando a su superior gritándole al oído, o hasta en la guerra, dónde los estruendosos sonidos, los gritos de lamento y la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo la alejaban de todo tipo de pensamiento, allí debías reaccionar sin pensar demasiado, a Isabella esa acción le agradaba en demasía.

Una semana. Pensó para sí, solamente una semana, pasaría tan rápido que ni la notaría allí. Necesitaba engañarse, creer que Charlie no la incomodaría durante su estadía indeseada. Que no le haría preguntas incómodas o que no le hablaría por completo.

En su afán por tomar coraje e ingresar a la casa, tomó tanto aire le fue posible, haciendo que sus pulmones se llenaran de lo húmedo de Forks; mientras liberaba ese misma humedad por sus narinas, sabía que aunque quisiera, nunca olvidaría todo lo sucedido allí, no le quedaba otra opción que coger su mochila de viaje y caminar hacia aquel lugar, su tortura personal por tan solo una semana. Una semana.

Silencio total, solamente se escuchaba el sonido que producía su respiración agitada. Volvió a inhalar y exhalar buscando la calma, estiró su pequeña mano hasta el pomo de la puerta verificando que se encontraba cerrada con llave, fue entonces que supo; él se encontraba despierto. Su respiración volvía a agitarse, "tranquila, tranquila es tan solo Charlie" pensó restándole importancia, pero no había adelantado en nada, su cuerpo se encontraba tensionado al punto de sentir dolor en los músculos por la fuerza que ejercía en ellos. No podía engañar a su inconsciente; aunque ya era una adulta, independiente, comprometida nada más que con su trabaj;, aún le temía a su padre y a todas las situaciones que le había hecho pasar desde el momento que él perdiera su puesto en la milicia. Sus errores se convirtieron inmediatamente en los de ella y había pagado por cada uno de ellos sin tener voz de voto.

El ruido de la llave en la cerradura había hecho que diera un gran paso hacia atrás, haciendo que su concentración fuera hacia el pomo que giraba haciendo que la vieja puerta se abriera y mostrara el rostro de una mujer de tez acaramelada, cabello largo y lacio, de una faz delicada.

— ¿Isabella? —preguntó con tal suavidad la desconocida, que Isabella sintió como sus músculos volvían a relajarse.

—S…Si, Isabella Swan —comenzaba a creer que se había equivocado de casa.

—Hola cariño, mi nombre es Sue —dijo la amable mujer mientras se acercaba para depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla fría de Isabella— soy… la esposa de Charlie —sonriendo tímidamente. La castaña no sabía que decir, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su padre, el mismo que le había hecho pasar momento tras momento de dolor en su adolescencia, ahora compartía su vida con una mujer que desbordaba sensibilidad— pero que mal educada soy, pasa cariño, este es tu hogar —haciendo espacio para que la joven mujer ingresara a la casa, una casa que se encontraba totalmente diferente a lo que recordaba; en su mente se había quedado grabado, un lugar improvisto de personalidad, oscuro, solitario; ahora se encontraba en una sala totalmente iluminada, repleta de fotografías familiares, en las cuales se encontraban retratos suyos de pequeña, en el podio de su graduación en la secundaria y la graduación como soldado. Pocas pero significativas fotografías, cada una de ellas mostraba cada momento feliz en su corta vida. En un antes y después totalmente demarcado e irónicamente relacionado con la milicia.

— Charlie… —habló desde que llegara al lugar, girando sobre sus talones permaneciendo de frente a Sue, su madrastra; esa palabra sonaba tan extraña en su cabeza— ¿Él no se encuentra? —la delicada mujer negó con la cabeza.

— Él llegará en cualquier momento, Isabella —mientras le invitaba a tomar asiento— ha estado trabajando en Seattle en la construcción de una casa, quería estar aquí para cuando llegaras pero hubo un problema con la obra y debió quedarse unas horas más —ahora tomaba un plato con algunos sándwiches ofreciéndoselo a la pequeña castaña— sírvete por favor, los hice para ti porque sabía que llegarías hambrienta —Isabella aceptó sin reclamar, no negaba que su estómago se encontraba reclamando de hambre hacía ya un par de horas— como te decía, no tardará en llegar tu padre.

— Sue… está delicioso el sándwich, gracias —dijo sonriendo, algo que no acostumbraba hacer, en realidad hacía demasiado tiempo que no sabía lo que era reír.

— De nada linda, ven vamos a llevar tus cosas a tu vieja habitación —Sue habló mientras tomaba la pesada mochila de Isabella y subía escaleras sin ni siquiera quejarse del peso que llevaba entre las manos. La joven mujer comenzaba a entender que Sue no era tan sensible como parecía— he hecho algunos cambios, así como en la casa como has visto, me parecía que no debías dormir en una habitación de niña, así que la he redecorado —terminó la frase mirando sobre su hombro para saber cuál era la reacción de su hijastra— espero te agrade —habló mientras abría la puerta del antiguo cuarto de Isabella y dejando ver una decoración tan simple como hogareña, iluminada y delicada a la vez. La joven mujer había quedado sorprendida de como aquella mujer, que apenas terminaba de conocer, le había ayudado a borrar los malos recuerdos de lo que había sido una oscura habitación— ¿Qué ocurre? No te ha gustado ¿Verdad? —Isabella que se encontrada paralizada observando el lugar, volvió a sonreír por la preocupación que su madrastra exponía.

— Es hermoso Sue, soy bastante simple de complacer, no te estés preocupando por mí — tomó su mochila de entre las manos de Sue e ingresó al lugar buscando un lugar correcto para colocarla. No guardaría sus ropas y pertenecías en cajones, tan solo se trataba de una semana, nada más que una semana, no conseguiría sentirse cómoda jamás, a pesar del esfuerzo de la nueva integrante familiar— gracias nuevamente —dijo al colocar su mochila sobre la cama y girarse a verle.

— No me lo agradezcas, lo hago con placer. Voy a bajar para terminar de cocinar, para cuando llegue Charlie esté pronta la cena. Siéntete cómoda —Isabella asintió y Sue cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Dejándola sola y pensativa.

Sin prisa, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cómoda cama que allí estaba, sus pensamientos vagaban entre recuerdos de infancia, sentimientos de felicidad, juegos y sonrisas; hasta el momento en que su padre, infeliz por la pérdida de su trabajo —tan preciado para él— comenzara a beber y a golpearle a cualquier oportunidad que encontrara, volviendo su vida el mismo infierno. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que debió maquillarse para que no le vieran los golpes infringidos sobre su rostro o en su cuerpo. Otro escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, normalmente no pensaba en ello, no le había perdonado, pero comprendía su frustración, su dolor y la pérdida de respeto como hija hacia él; aunque no lo quisiera, se sentía como si fuera culpable de los golpes que le habían sido dados. Suspiró con fuerza, odiaba volver a pensar en ello, pero en aquel lugar sería difícil no hacerlo.

Un golpe suave interrumpió su línea de pensamiento, haciendo que se parara de un salto y permaneciera firme, movimiento automático adquirido por su profesión.

— Pase —dijo tratando de normalizar su posición y su voz firme, carraspeó y relajó sus músculos una vez más. La puerta fue abierta de par en par, dudosamente.

— Bella —la voz de su padre, una voz que había vuelto a escuchar, después de cuatro años, la noche en que le había llamado para avisarle, no preguntarle, sino avisarle que volvía a casa por el tiempo indicado de una semana. Recibiendo a su sorpresa la aceptación inmediata de Charlie, no se sorprendiera, no prestara atención en ello, ahora comprendía tanto cambio. Sue era la respuesta estaba segura de ello— Hola Bella —ella permaneció en silencio, su cuerpo volvía a tensionarse. Nada más le fue posible asentir con la cabeza— Estás muy bien hija — expresó el padre que nunca sonreía, Isabella se parecía a él en ese aspecto, les costaba sonreír porque la vida les había quitado tanto y dado tan poco.

— Charlie —carraspeó buscando su voz— gracias por recibirme.

— Por favor, no me lo agradezcas Isabella, esta es tanto mi casa como tuya —presionó los labios tratando de expresar algo similar a una sonrisa cariñosa. Nada más tenebroso que esa expresión— Has conocido a Sue, discúlpame por no estar para presentarlas formalmente — la hija volvió a asentir.

— Es… amable, agradable —recordó que no había estado en la boda— felicitaciones por las bodas, no sabía que te habías casado —él le miró formando una arruga de duda en su frente.

— Te he enviado una nota con la invitación a la base ¿No la recibiste? —espero respuesta, a la que Isabella no sabía que responder, nunca le había llegado tal carta.

— No, nunca he recibido tal cosa —sacudió su cabeza y bajó su mirada al suelo.

— Te la he enviado a la base de Fort Carson —Isabella le miró asombrada, la última vez que había estado en Colorado databa de cuatro años.

— Charlie la última vez que estuve en Fort Carson fue cuando me gradué del entrenamiento, ¿acaso era tan difícil llamar y averiguar si estaba o no allí? —le incomodaba el hecho de que su propio padre no le interesara su persona en lo absoluto, aunque no mantuvieran contacto, parte culpa de ella, pero él era el padre. No importaban las razones, ella se sentía molesta y aquella habitación había comenzado a sofocarle.

— Isabella tu cortaste todo contacto ¿Acaso es mi culpa? —la hija aspiró con fuerza y se acercó a su padre con furia.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo es! —y sin dejar que su padre respondiera a nada, se alejó tomando su bolso, pasó al lado de Charlie sin mirarle, sin decir una sola palabra más, dejándole allí parado y sin palabras. Bajó los escalones al primer piso y salió golpeando la puerta delantera.

Caminó por las calles oscuras de Forks buscando un bar, su intención era meterse dentro del primer bar que se le cruzara, no podía con toda la presión que significaba volver a casa. No recordaba ninguno en especial de cuando allí vivía, pero sabía que existían bares en la ciudad. Así caminó por lo menos unas seis cuadras hasta visualizar un cartel luminoso que rezaba dos palabras "Bar Forks", un nombre nada original pero lo que le importaba era poder beber una cerveza fría y olvidar que aún le quedaban seis días por delante en aquel lugar.

A medida que se acercaba, analizaba el lugar; su mirada escaneaba cada entrada y salida. Mantenía fresca en su memoria las palabras de su primer instructor; "Pauta principal para ser un buen militar señores, sea dónde sea que se encuentren, deben saber cuáles son sus vías de escape. Ya sea aquí, en la guerra, en la vida cotidiana. ¡Les salvará la vida…!", su último escaneo fue hacia el callejón que se encontraba a un lado del edificio.

Las motos paradas contra la acera, solo podía significar que allí encontraría una gran cantidad de hombres borrachos y deseosos de cualquier mujer que se animara entrar. Esta idea ni siquiera le había causado temor. Creía que existía la probabilidad de que ellos debieran temerle y no al contrario, al final era una mujer entrenada para matar, para no sentir miedo, para luchar hasta la muerte.

Así que la puerta del bar se abrió, Isabella marcó presencia en la cabeza de cada uno de los que estaba allí, pensamientos insanos, sexuales y de violencia generaba su presencia en el lugar. Caminó hasta acercarse a la barra, encontrándose con un señor de por lo menos sesenta años que la observaba lascivamente, mientras le preguntaba en voz alta que deseaba tomar, en su mente deseaba tomarla entre sus manos y follarla duramente, Anton Mallory era viudo, en una ciudad dónde las mujeres solteras y jóvenes no eran abundantes y las ancianas eran muchas pero aún estaban casadas.

— Una cerveza bien fría por favor —pidió firme y segura, Anton asintió mientras buscaba una jarra para birra sin perderla de vista, tratando de entender como una mujer hermosa como aquella se había animado a entrar a su bar.

Entre tantas mentes sucias, existía una que la observaba con detallada dedicación y respeto, guardando en su mente cada detalle del rostro y cuerpo de Isabella, cada movimiento que le hacía ser tan grácil y firme a la vez. Arrugó su frente tratando de entender porque había ingresado en aquel lugar de mala muerte. Pues sobrevivir como hombre ya era difícil, como mujer sensual, lo era aún más. Sentado sobre uno de los bancos de la barra, cerca de la esquina de esta, percibió el alboroto que se estaba generando por la presencia femenina, presencia que no le importaba lo que había generado en su entorno.

Isabella permanecía sentada tomando trago a trago su cerveza, sin preocuparse de nada ni nadie, ella deseaba estar tranquila, su cabeza aún no asimilaba los cambios. Tan irónico como cierto, ella habría vivido en diez bases militares en los cuatro últimos años y se adecuaba a cada lugar y circunstancia, pero no aceptaba que su padre, aquel que le hizo la vida un terror durante su adolescencia, reconstruyera suya. Más aún, no creyó que él ya no fuera la misma persona, nunca hubiera imaginado que aquel hombre que reaccionaba ante cualquier cosa con enojo, ya no existía más. Había ido preparada para pelear, discutir, poner en orden todos sus errores y recibir perdones durante los siete días de descanso. Había armado discursos con diferentes tipos de respuestas, dependiendo de lo que él respondiera. Nada. Él no había dicho ni hecho nada al berrinche de Isabella.

Aunque la pequeña castaña se encontrara sumergida en su mundo de pensamientos, percibió como el aire a su alrededor se había modificado, la tensión aumentado. Miró de soslayo como un par de hombres se acercaban y tomaban asiento uno a cada lado suyo. Tomó el último sorbo de su cerveza y colocó el dinero sobre la barra, el cual Anton tomó sin demoras. Quiso girar sobre su asiento para salir de allí pero la presencia de ambos hombres le dificultaba el paso.

— Permíteme —habló firme al rubio que se encontraba a su derecha— necesito bajarme de mi asiento y estás en el camino.

— Quítame del camino cariño —habló estirando su mano para tocarle el rostro a la pequeña castaña. Pero ella no se lo permitiría, retiró su mano de un golpe, haciendo que el hombre a su espalda la tomara a la fuerza rodeando su brazo en el pescuezo de Isabella, que sin demora echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole fuertemente en la cabeza, dejándole totalmente desorientado. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para zafarse del agarre y golpear con el puño al hombre que iba en su dirección para atacarle. Aunque ambos volvieron a levantarse, la furiosa castaña repartió un par más de golpes y patadas dejando a ambos fuera de acción.

Ningún otro se atrevía a acercarse después de haber presenciado la habilidad de aquella mujer, tan hermosa como peligrosa, casi cada uno de los hombre allí presentes permaneció inmóvil en su lugar. Anonadado con lo que había presenciado, estaba el teniente Edward Cullen, él único que había mantenido su mente limpia al verla, el único que se había levantado para ayudarle, pero no el único en quedar asombrado. Pero se vio obligado a salir de su letargo para aproximarse y ofrecerle confort, ella parecía confusa, perdida o tal vez desesperada.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el militar de un metro noventa de altura, cuerpo moderadamente musculoso, cabello color cobrizo, ojos claros, que apuntaba su mentón cuadrado hacia Isabella.

— ¡Vete al puto infierno! —Gritó enfurecida mientras salía por la puerta del bar — ¡Mierda! ¡Será posible! ¡¿No puedo entrar en un puto bar a tomar una puta cerveza?! Ahhhhhhhh! — Isabella soltaba su frustración cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro y como reacción a lo ocurrido minutos atrás tomó el brazo de quien le tocaba girándolo con fuerza, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Edward supo zafarse del agarre, tomándola a ella por detrás apresando ambas manos en su espalda— ¡Suéltame estúpido! —pero el cobrizo nada más quería ayudarle, tranquilizarla para que no se terminara lastimando.

— Tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño, solamente quiero ayudarte. Pero debí defenderme, ya que manejas muy bien las técnicas de ataque —la respiración de Isabella comenzó a bajar revoluciones— mi nombre es Edward ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Isabella. Ya estoy tranquila, puedes soltarme —Edward la soltó pero no antes de girar su cuerpo de frente a él— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué miras? —el cobrizo río por bajo ladeando su sonrisa e Isabella sintió ganas de abusar sexualmente de él. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que tenía sin sexo. Suspiró audiblemente— Disculpa mi reacción, pensé que eras como uno de los idiotas de ahí —habló señalando con su mentón hacia la entrada del bar.

— Si, lo pude notar. Dime Isabella ¿eres de aquí?

— Algo así… —él levantó las cejas esperando una mejor respuesta, ella puso los ojos en blanco y respondió de malagana— viví en la ciudad hasta mis diecinueve ¿Vale? ¿Quieres mi documento de identidad y una muestra de orina? —preguntó burlonamente haciendo que a Edward le gustaba aún más aquella chica.

— ¿Qué haces de tu vida Isabella? —era hermosa, pero ese nombre no le hacía justicia a la fuerza y entereza de su dueña. La pequeña castaña que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha mirando interesantemente la tierra en sus botas, levantó su mirada para responderle.

— Soy profesora de gimnasia, ¿Tú eres embajador de la ONU? —preguntó señalando con el dedo índice al gorro que llevaba el cobrizo con el logo de la institución impreso.

— ¡Eeeeh! Si, algo así —respondió mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, aún no la conocía, no sería necesario que supiera que era un militar y que en una semana estaría confinado en una base militar de entrenamiento por tres meses. De seguro, contarle eso cortaría toda posibilidad de aprovechar un momento tranquilo y sin presiones— Se te nota muy tensa Isabella, ¿ocurre algo malo? ¿Algo en que te pueda ayudar? — para Edward era normal reaccionar así, tener una actitud positiva y razonante, había seguido los pasos de su padre pidiendo una beca universitaria para estudiar medicina, pero estando allí supo que no era del cuidado del cuerpo humano en lo que quería ejercer su profesión sino en el cuidado de las mentes, fue así que el cobrizo ahora con 28 años de edad era un psicólogo militar, siendo un ser humano de extraña mezcla de fuerza ruda y mente nutrida. Su doble profesión le otorgaba una visión distinta al ojo del hombre normal, era sencillo para él, identificar almas rotas, para no decir psiquis, ya que perdía el toque filosófico.

Ella plantó sus ojos en aquellos orbes color verde, que le transmitían confianza, sinceridad, seriedad, definiciones muy bastas con solo observarle, una sensación extraña se apoderó de su cuerpo, como si hubiera encontrado el premio gordo, como si frente a ella se encontrara el único hombre que preguntaba algo tan simple como: "¿Ocurre algo en que te pueda ayudar?". Isabella río bajo por su pensamiento absurdo, ello creía que era absurdo porque no había manera de conocer a una persona solamente con mirarle a los ojos. Pero la sensación seguía en ella, diciéndole a gritos que no lo dejara escapar, que le siguiera hablando, que permaneciera a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza para tirar lejos aquellos pensamientos que creía eran estúpidos y volvió a encarar a Edward buscando una negativa a lo que sentía. Pero como resultado consiguió una arruga en la frente, una duda y un miedo. La duda era no saber porque no se había encontrado y sentido lo que estaba viviendo en ese mismo instante, y el miedo era perderlo sin tenerlo.

— Yo… — nada más que eso pudo balbucear, pues la mujer segura y fuerte que conocía se encontraba encerrada tras una pared transparente que observaba el declivio de su trabajo irse agua abajo— ¡Mierda! —dijo con fuerza, no insultándole a él sino a sí misma por bloquearse de esa manera frente a un total extraño— mira, no quiero ser grosera, aunque sé que ya lo he sido… no soy de hablar y… —mentía, en realidad no hablaba porque nadie la escuchaba, siendo civil la veían frágil, indefensa y a veces tonta; pensó que solamente en los momentos en que la castaña era la Teniente Swan era oída y respetada. No, ni siquiera en esos momentos conseguía total admiración y respeto con la que Edward la observaba mientras ella desvariaba — lo siento, empecemos de cero ¿Ok? —Él sonrió y asintió— solo nombres sin apellidos, creo que sería más filosófico —dijo mientras reía suavemente y Edward le seguía pues si le comprendía— Soy Isabella, la profesora de…de… — había olvidado su propia mentira.

— ¿Gimnasia? —Preguntó el cobrizo, sonrió hacia ella y habló —no eres profesora ¿verdad? — Ella juntó sus labios y levantó sus hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza— pues bien no tienes aspecto de profesora de gimnasia y yo no soy embajador de la ONU, si estuve trabajando para ella pero no como embajador —ambos rieron.

— ¿Bien en que trabajas? —Edward pensaba responderle cuando Isabella le habría detenido — No, no me lo digas, dejémoslo así —río libremente, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

— Muy bien señorita misterios, ¿has comido algo? —le miró sorprendida por no insistir cambiando de tema naturalmente.

— Pues, un sándwich cuando llegué de viaje, pero aún tengo hambre ¿Qué sugieres? — preguntó esperando que el diera la solución.

— Me hospedo en ese pequeño hotel de enfrente —señalando con su índice hacia la casa antigua que se utilizaba como hotel en la ciudad— he comprado algunas provisiones por la tarde, te apetecería "cenar" conmigo —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos mientras mostraba su hermosa sonrisa.

— Bien "cenaré" contigo si prometes no propasarte conmigo —dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja y reía— porque si no me equivoco, las habitaciones de hotel, por más pequeño que sea, tienen camas dentro ¿verdad?

— Pues claro que la tiene, pero no te preocupes no haré nada de lo que no quieras — respondió Edward mientras le guiñaba el ojo de forma cómplice y simpática.

— Vamos entonces ¡Muero de hambre! —respondió mientras le tomaba por la mano y caminaba en dirección del hotel. No entendía como ni porque, pero al lado de ese total extraño podía ser ella misma. La Isabella que había dejado atrás a los diecinueve años, divertida, sociable y llena de vida— ¡Ah! por cierto —se detuvo para mirarle de frente— puedes llamarme Bella —girando nuevamente sobre sus talones, sin soltarle la mano siguieron juntos hasta la habitación donde se hospedaba el cobrizo.

…

_**Hola chicas! Como prometí, si tengo capítulo antes lo subo, pero no se acostumbren porque tengo dos historias más y la Uni… jajajajajajaja…**_

_**Estos son capítulos de transición, así que no habrá demasiada acción.**_

_**Recuerden que pueden hacer parte del grupo "Las locas historias de Karu Swan" pueden buscarme en Facebook en mi perfil de Karu Swan, hacen una solicitud de amistad y enviando un mensaje privado pidiendo que las agregue estará solucionado.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y ¡gracias por leer!**_

_**Gracias a mis amadas: Ale, Mel, Des, Kells y Sandy**_

_**¡Muchisimas gracias a mi amada beta Vero!**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Karu**_


	4. Capítulo 3 - Salvaje cautividad

"Toda gloria es efímera"

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD:  groups/betasffaddiction

**LEY MARCIAL**

**Capítulo 3**

**Salvaje cautividad**

**Música:**

**(1) Evanescence — What You Want**

**(2) Hoobastank — The Reason**

_**Lo salvaje en cautividad**_

_Cuando lo salvaje permanece en cautividad_

_Sin reproducirse_

_Se vuelve melancólico._

_Y muere._

_Todos los hombres están cautivos._

_Cautivos de una actividad cautiva._

_Y aunque lo ignoren_

_Los mejores no pueden reproducirse_

_La gran jaula de nuestra domesticación_

_Mató el sexo en el hombre; la simpleza del_

_Deseo es distorsionada, desviada y retorcida._

_Y con la amarga perversidad_

_Apretándolos adversamente_

_En la juventud odian, copulan y lloran._

_El sexo es un estado de gracia. En una jaula_

_No puede tener lugar._

_Entonces hay que destruirla._

_Para volver a probar._

_D. H. Lawrence_

Cuatro latas de gaseosas, sándwiches y varias bolsas de golosinas después, la pequeña castaña y el gran cobrizo permanecían sentados en la habitación de hotel, entre anécdotas y risas. Bella sentada al estilo indio, como si hubiera vuelto a la adolescencia, sobre la cama; Edward permanecía a distancia sentado sobre una vieja poltrona que se encontraba en una de las esquinas.

Las risas cesaron dando lugar a simples miradas de coqueteo, pero ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar, no habían pasado más de dos horas desde que se habían conocido y sentían que era demasiado temprano para algo más que inocentes miradas.

— Bella… ¿me contarás cuál es tu profesión? —preguntó mientras daba una de sus sonrisas torcidas; la castaña había descubierto que ellas serían su recuerdo más hermoso, mientras estuviera en entrenamiento militar necesitaría pensar en todo tipo de recuerdos hermosos para olvidar la locura que estaría enfrentando — ¿Bella? — volvió a preguntar el cobrizo haciendo que volviera a la actualidad — ¿Me lo contarás? — Bella sonrió sin mostrar dientes y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? — mientras preguntaba colocaba su cabeza de lado tratando de entender al hombre que la observaba.

— No lo es pero… ya sabes que soy psicólogo — sonrió nuevamente y bajó la cabeza — no importa, si no deseas hacerlo estás en tu derecho.

— Prefiero no hablar de mi trabajo, por ahora no, es que no se si… — como decirle que no le volvería a ver, que pasaría tres meses en una base militar, que luego sería designada a misiones muy lejos de casa; prefería aprovechar el momento, escucharle contar historias y aventuras de su vida, compartir sonrisas y comida; hablar como dos amigos que se conocen de siempre sin saber realmente tanto uno del otro. En ese momento de su vida no era el más adecuado para comenzar una relación, nada más le quedaba un relacionamiento efímero — no me has contado sobre tu infancia, ¿Dónde creciste? Cuéntame de tu familia — Edward observaba a Bella con fascinación, la pequeña castaña le hipnotizaba con miradas, sonrisas y preguntas que no le importaba responder. Si fuera por él, ya le hubiera contado que estaba por ingresar a un entrenamiento y que demoraría en volver, pero ella negaba todo lo que era referente a sus trabajos, realmente no entendía pero lo tomaba como un tonto juego y no le daba más importancia de la que le daba la hermosa castaña.

— Pues crecí en una familia feliz, no me puedo quejar. Padre, madre y una hermana. Alice, es una muy buena hermana a pesar de ser una loca — Edward río a carcajadas haciendo que Bella se contagiara — ¿Tú? ¿Tienes hermanos?

— No… mi madre se marchó cuando era pequeña y nunca más la vi — Bella percibió la tristeza la verde mirada de Edward — ¡No me mires así! — Exclamó soltando una risa sin mucha gracia — es algo que… digamos, está superado — le volvió a mirar y el cobrizo sonreía esperando que ella prosiguiera con su historia — bien… mi padre es un idiota y por eso en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, me marché de Forks. — sacudió la cabeza negando mientras reía tontamente — El único que realmente me cuidó y apoyó mientras estuve aquí, fue Matt — mientras los ojos de Bella se iluminaban mostrando un especial destello al decir aquel nombre, Edward sentía una punzada en el estómago, no supo porque pero aquel nombre sin tener rostro para mirar, ya le caía mal — cuando terminé la secundaria me fui a trabajar lejos… ahora he vuelto porque tenía tiempo libre y no tenía a otro lugar dónde ir — frunció los labios como señal de desaprobación por estar allí — Dime Edward…

Así siguieron por horas hasta que el sol apuntó sus primeros rayos sobre el horizonte, algo extraño en Forks, un día en el que amanecía soleado. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana de la habitación de hotel, Bella sonrió como una niña pequeña, se levantó de la cama dónde aún permanecía sentada caminando hasta abrir con fuerza las cortinas que impedían la total entrada de los rayos solares. Pensó en ese momento que aquello era una señal, pues había pasado la noche entera hablando con un hombre extremadamente hermoso, que no había pretendido más que aquella sincera charla. Giró sobre sus talones para pedirle a Edward que salieran a caminar, pero cansado por pasar la noche en vela se había dormido sentado sobre la poltrona. La castaña observó aquella escena sensibilizándose por el hermoso hombre, tomó una manta que se encontraba sobre la cama cubriéndole para que no sintiera frío. Volvió a cerrar las cortinas, ahora con suavidad para no hacer ruido, tomó sus zapatos deportivos y caminó despacio hacia la puerta. Más antes de tomar el pomo recordó que el cobrizo no sabría dónde encontrarle cuando despertara. Por tal vez un minuto, se debatió pensando si debía o no dejarle su ubicación en la ciudad, o un número telefónico. Sonrió por lo bajo y decidió marcharse sin decir ni escribir nada, creyó que si él deseara verle nuevamente no sería difícil encontrarle.

(1) Así que saliendo del hotel decidió aprovechar el día soleado, no se acostaría a dormir, parecía tener demasiada energía; creyó que era el sol quien le daba esa fuerza vital. Volvió a la casa de Charlie, así pensó que ya no era su casa si no de su padre, entró sin hacer ruido pero allí en la sala le esperaba, su ahora madrastra, Sue con expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

— ¡Isabella! — Saludó con voz estrujada — ¡Como me alegro que estés bien! — exclamó soltando el aire reprimido y tomando asiento en el sofá.

— Sue… lo siento no quise preocuparte — la castaña no estaba acostumbrada, ni siquiera en su adolescencia, de avisar dónde iba y si tardaría. No había tenido padres presentes que realizaran la tarea de preocuparse — estaba con un amigo y no vi pasar la hora — Sue frunció los labios en una sonrisa extraña mientras asentía — voy a… cambiarme y saldré a hacer ejercicio — caminó hacia las escaleras pero no antes, sin detenerse y volver a mirar a su madrastra — Disculpa Sue, no sé lo que es… esto — expresó señalando con su índice primero a ella y luego a Sue.

— Está todo bien querida… ¿pero sería mucho pedir que mientras estés aquí, avises? — cuando Sue terminó de hacer la pregunta, se golpeaba mentalmente por hacerla, ¿Quién era ella para exigirle a Bella aquello? No era nada más que la esposa de su padre. Esperaba gritos, insultos, una puerta siendo golpeada, pero Bella le sorprendió.

— Cla…claro Sue… disculpa mi estupidez — giró su cuerpo subiendo las escalera sintiéndose una adolescente a la cual su madre le había rezongado por comportarse mal. La castaña sonrió porque aquel día se estaba convirtiendo en realidad uno de sus más tontos sueños. Tener una madre preocupada por ella. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar aquella estúpida idea para luego sonreír nuevamente.

Entró a su antigua y reformada habitación, sin mirar a su alrededor buscó en su bolso unas ropas cómodas y una toalla. Entró al baño para darse una rápida ducha saliendo ya vestida. Tomó su móvil enchufando en él los auriculares, volvió a mirarse en el espejo para certificarse de que todo se encontraba en orden; llevaba puestos pantalones deportivos azul, estos dejaban ver sus curvas fácilmente, una camiseta color negro con una inscripción en blanco que decía "Toda gloria es efímera" era la prenda que más le gusta de su escaso guardarropa, una cazadora de igual color y zapatos deportivos. Para mayor comodidad recogió su cabello en una coleta y decidida salió de la habitación.

Aunque ya le había avisado a Sue, volvió a acercarse a la dulce mujer recordándole que saldría a ejercitarse. En cuanto salió por la puerta, Bella comenzó a realizar ejercicios de calentamiento, había decidido salir a correr. Minutos más tarde la dispuesta castaña colocó una de las tantas canciones de Iron Maiden en el reproductor de Mp3 de su móvil y comenzó correr sin rumbo aparente.

…

Edward despertó con un fuerte dolor sobre la espalda, trató con cuidado de estirar brazos y piernas antes de levantarse del incómodo mueble. Confundido observó la pequeña habitación en búsqueda de su pequeña, castaña y hermosa nueva amiga, nada, ella se había marchado. Suspiró con fuerza mal humorado por haberse dormido y dejado que Bella se marchase, pasó una y otra vez la mano por su cabello dejándolo aún más despeinado, trataba de recordar detalles de la noche, anécdotas de la castaña para poder saber dónde comenzar a buscarle, él sabía que la hermosa mujer se encontraba de visita en la ciudad, lo importante era averiguar dónde vivía su padre.

Sin perder tiempo, buscó ropa para luego tomar una ducha rápida, si volvería a encontrarse con ella quería estar limpio y en lo posible, bien perfumado; bien sabía el cobrizo que no existía una mujer que se resistiera al aroma de un buen perfume de hombre. Sonrió tontamente al pensar en ello, pues Bella le había dicho en su charla nocturna que él olía demasiado bien, recordó cómo prácticamente hubo que haberse aferrado a su asiento para no colocarse de pie y tomarla entre sus brazos, la chica lo enloquecía de una manera extraña.

Media hora más tarde Edward se encontraba frente de su pequeño hotel pensando por dónde comenzar a averiguar. Girando sobre sus pies observaba los lugares comerciales del pequeño pueblo, se detuvo sorpresivamente y sonrió como tonto cuando vio pasar a una cuadra de distancia a la castaña. Corría metida dentro de ropas deportivas muy ajustadas y sensuales, sintió la misma necesidad de la noche anterior de tomarla entre los brazos como todo un cavernícola y esconderla del mundo en aquella vieja habitación de hotel.

Tragó seco, pensamientos lujuriosos invadieron su mente, sacudió la cabeza para alejarlos y en el mismo instante, gritó el nombre de la sensual castaña para que ella le viera y se detuviera. Nada. No le pareció extraño, él sabía que Bella corría con música en los oídos, recordaba ese detalle pues él también lo hacía. Apurado comenzó a correr tras ella, maldiciéndose por no colocarse ropa deportiva. Sus jeans azules entorpecían el poder correr, más no desistió, forzó sus piernas a moverse de igual forma. Rápidamente comenzó a acercarse a Bella que iba concentrada en su corrida y en su música. Cuando por fin alcanzó a la castaña corriendo a su lado, llevó la mano a su hombro para que le viera. Instantáneamente Bella reaccionó dándole un fuerte golpe sobre el rostro, Edward calló sentado, más por la sorpresa que por el golpe; Bella se detuvo asustada llevando su mano a la boca para luego reír fuertemente, tanto que debió colocar sus manos sobre las rodillas. El cobrizo le miraba asombrado pero no pudo aguantarse y comenzó a reír también.

— Pero… — risas — ¿Qué haces Edward? — Estiró su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie sin poder parar de reír — ¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme de esa forma? Estoy entrenada Edward — en ese momento se dio cuenta que por poco revelaba su secreto, sonrió nuevamente al ver que el castaño le observaba con la frente arrugada — no significa nada lo que he dicho, puedo estar entrenada en defensa personal, el golpe que te di — señaló el rostro de Edward — es un una de las formas de defensa que enseñan en cualquier curso — el sonriente cobrizo negó con la cabeza, sin entender porque no se encontraba enojado con ella.

— Yo también estoy entrenado y no por eso reaccioné a tu golpe — respondió haciéndose el misterioso. Bella negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba no seguir riendo de lo ocurrido apretando sus labios fuertemente. Inconscientemente ambos seguían tomados de la mano sintiendo una extraña sensación que recorría sus cuerpos. Cuando por fin comprendieron lo que sucedía deshicieron suavemente el agarre, más permanecieron en silencio observándose nuevamente uno al otro. A cada instante que pasaban juntos las miradas creaban un ambiente más tenso.

— ¿Quieres correr conmigo? Ejercicio ¿sabes? — bromeaba quitando triste y lentamente su mano del agarre con Edward, que arrugó su frente al sentir el vacío que dejaba la tibia piel de Bella en la suya.

— Sí, pero iré a cambiarme — señaló hacia atrás con su dedo pulgar, haciendo que la castaña se diera cuenta de dónde se encontraba parada. Cuando salía a ejercitarse solamente corría, no pensaba hacia qué lugar se dirigía — ¿Puedes esperar? — le sonrió esperando respuesta.

— Sí, claro… has dormido poco — pues desde el momento que había vuelto a su casa y salido a correr no habían pasado más que dos horas.

— Oh sí, eso… quería disculparme por dejarte hablando sola — caminaban juntos en dirección al hotel, mientras hablaba y hacía una mueca graciosa para romper la tensión del momento — fue inconsciente, me encontraba cansado y… — Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza para que Edward dejara de disculparse, no se había molestado por eso.

— No te preocupes, debía ir a casa a darme una ducha. Cuando vi cómo se presentaba el día no dude en salir a correr — el castaño detuvo la marcha haciendo que Bella también lo hiciera.

— O sea… ¿No has dormido nada? — ella sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, expresión que se estaba haciendo repetitiva al lado de Edward. Normalmente era una mujer callada y difícilmente sonriente. Pero desde la noche pasada, ella sintió cierta comodidad a su lado y no temía, nada más se estaba dejando llevar; pues no sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que le fuera posible sonreír.

— Creo que es un día demasiado soleado para desaprovechar en la cama — respondió la castaña, más en ese mismo instante un par de ideas sexuales cruzaron por su mente, estaba segura que si no fuera para dormir no se molestaría de permanecer en la cama. El cobrizo le despertaba la libido.

— Claaaro… — Edward continuó caminando para disimular, ya que él también había pensado en sexo con aquella expresión, en Bella desnuda sobre la cama y él sobre ella. Un leve escalofrío corrió su columna vertebral, debió pensar en sus pacientes, sus historias, su dolor, para poder evitar una erección. La castaña realmente le gustaba.

Así que llegaron al hotel, Edward subió hasta su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, colocarse algo más cómodo. Volviendo en menos de diez minutos. Bella le esperaba haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento para no dejar enfriar los músculos. El cobrizo se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir por completo del edificio para admirar la postura que mantenía Bella en ese exacto momento. La hermosa castaña inclinaba su cuerpo hacia delante tocándose la punta de los pies, dejando su trasero a plena vista, a vista de Edward que prácticamente faltó babear. Ella lo vio observándola, levantando su torso suavemente para incitarlo mientras reía por bajo del rostro distorsionado de Edward. Giró su cuero para verle de frente, el cobrizo por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva.

— ¿Pronto? — Preguntó Bella con cierta emoción en la voz, mientras Edward asentía aún alucinado — ¡Vamos! Quiero mostrarte los mejores lugares para correr, si hay algo bueno en esta ciudad, son los caminos en zonas de bosque.

Corrieron a la zona boscosa de la ciudad, sin forzar sus cuerpos, simplemente por el placer de hacerlo, de sentir el tibio sol en sus rostros. Poco a poco fue necesario colocar mayor fuerza sobre sus piernas para poder correr por el íngrimo camino de tierra. Quince minutos más tarde habían llegado a la orilla de un acantilado, desde el cual era posible visualizar la costa.

Bella llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno cerrando los ojos queriendo sentirlo con todo su ser, amaba ese paisaje y el aire que se podía respirar allí, tan puro y con aroma a pinos, recuerdos de su adolescencia volvían a ella recordándole a Matt y sus corridas para competir quien llegaba primero al acantilado. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, volvió a tomar otra bocanada de aire mientras abría ambos brazos dejando que la leve brisa tocara su piel expuesta, allí se sentía libre.

Esa misma brisa, pero con suave aroma frutal golpeaba el rostro de Edward que observaba a la castaña, se encontraba parado a dos o tres pasos de distancia observando a la hermosa mujer, tratando de contener sus inmensas ganas de tomarla por la cintura y abrazarle fuerte. Sacudió su cabeza tratando nuevamente de eliminar ese pensamiento, hacer lo que sus impulsos le gritaban sería muy extraño, tomando en cuenta que no se conocían lo suficiente y que ella se veía hermosa sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Bella giró sobre sus talones bajando al mismo tiempo sus brazos y abriendo los ojos, dejando ver el suave tono marrón que iluminaban cada uno de sus ojos. Edward dejó de respirar de repente, para luego no poder controlar su respiración, tan agitada como evidente. Pero cuando Bella mordió su labio inferior, el control de Edward se marchó muy lejos de allí. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Bella con dos largos pasos, sus rostros permanecían tan cerca que la tensión sexual era palpable. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, observando, esperando que el otro reaccionara primero. La situación era confusa para los dos, nunca en sus vidas habían sentido algo tan fuerte por otra persona en tan poco tiempo.

Una agradable excitación hizo que Isabella se estremeciera, movió su cabeza acercándose aún más a los labios de Edward, una ligera falta de aliento hizo que se detuviera antes, para luego colocar suavemente sus suaves labios sobre aquellos tan dulces como el néctar.

Edward saboreó con calma el suave beso de la castaña, deliraba por dentro, la tenía en sus brazos, la quería para él, la deseaba como hacía mucho no deseaba. Todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareció, estaban unidos por un sentimiento irreconocible para uno y otro.

Edward sentía la necesidad de profundizar aquel beso, fue así que su lengua buscó adentrarse entre los suaves labios de Bella, haciendo que ella soltara un audible gemido de placer al momento que abría su boca, saboreando aquel beso, sintiendo la inmensa necesidad de que nunca acabara.

El gemido emitido por la castaña liberó en Edward la excitación escondida tras su máscara de educación; haciendo que la tomara con fuerza por la cintura, levantándola hasta que ella envolviera sus piernas sobre las caderas del cobrizo. Isabella sintió la gran erección contra sí, haciendo que la necesitara dentro de su centro inmediatamente.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Edward se colocó presionado el cuerpo de Bella contra el árbol más cercano, liberándose dolorosamente de los hinchados labios de la castaña y colocando sus pies sobre la tierra, comenzó a besarle el cuello, bajando por su pecho y sin demoras quitándole la sudadera y la camiseta pero dejándole puesto el sostén. Debería dejarle algo puesto en caso que apareciera alguien, aunque no estaba pensando en demasía en ello, sus acciones eran instintivas.

Observó por segundos los perfectos senos de la joven mujer, que trataba de mantener su respiración controlada, para luego liberarlos en parte pudiendo succionarlos primero suavemente, haciendo que Bella emitiera sonidos incomprensibles; luego con fuerza, para que la castaña delirara de placer.

Con su mano derecha se adentró por el pantalón deportivo de Bella, encontrándose con que esta no llevaba puesta ropa interior. Este descubrimiento arrancó un sonido ronco desde los adentros de Edward, una bestia sexual estaba siendo liberada, no le era posible mantenerla ya en cautiverio. Estirando dos de sus largos dedos, los colocó con fuerza sobre el clítoris de la castaña, haciendo que esta gimiera al sentir una mescla de dolor y placer. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ambos dedos masajeaban primero el clítoris para luego bajar hasta el centro mojado de Isabella.

— ¡Más Edward, más! — pedía la castaña excitada, sintiendo que aquel placentero hormigueo se formaba en la parte baja de su abdomen. Edward obedeciendo a su pedido, succionaba más y más fuerte los pezones endurecidos de la deseosa mujer. Más como si aquella acción no fuera suficiente para llevar a Bella a la locura, el cobrizo bajó su cuerpo hasta permanecer de rodillas, para luego levantar la pierna derecha de Isabella sobre su hombro, haciendo que el centro totalmente mojado de la castaña estuviera abierto frente a él, pronto para ser devorado. Inmediatamente Edward comenzó a pasar su lengua con apuro sobre el enrojecido clítoris, mientras aquel par de dedos penetraban una y otra vez el centro lubrificado, haciendo que la enloquecida mujer gimiera apasionadamente.

— ¡Mételo ya! — gimió Isabella extasiada, pronta para sentir un orgasmo poderoso. El cobrizo buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón su billetera, tomando de ella el preservativo de emergencia que siempre llevaba consigo, se colocó de pie y sin dejar mirar a Bella a los ojos, colocó el trozo de látex en su miembro excitado.

Más tranquilo por haber tenido que detenerse, Edward volvió a tomar a la castaña por la cintura para que ella cruzara las piernas sobre su cuerpo. Suavemente introdujo su miembro erecto dentro del centro palpitante de Isabella, ambos cuerpos unidos se estremecieron al sentir un extraño escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos semidesnudos.

El cobrizo comenzó a mover su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás penetrando con cuidado a la castaña, gemidos se oían retumbar entre los frondosos árboles, pero a ninguno le importaba ser descubierto. Ahora necesitaban llegar hasta el final, el orgasmo apuntaba presencia sobre la zona baja del abdomen, haciendo que las estocadas fueran cada vez más rápidas y potentes.

— ¡OH EDWARD! ¡No pares! — gritaba Bella entre gemido y respiración agitada. Una, dos, tres estocadas y el orgasmo invadió sus cuerpos liberando toda la tensión sexual que en menos de veinticuatro horas se había formado entre ambos.

Suavemente, Edward siguió penetrando a Isabella para que no quedara en ella deseo reprimido, hasta detenerse y quitar su pene con cuidado para que el preservativo permaneciera en su lugar. Bajó con calma las piernas de la castaña para poder librarse del látex protector, luego volvió colocarse la ropa quitada. Sin demoras, volvió a buscar con la mirada el par de orbes marrones que brillaban al verle, una sensación sublime, una mujer maravillosa que le miraba sonriendo, respondiendo a sus preguntas, sin que fuera necesario cuestionarle. Ella había gozado tanto como él, de eso no le quedaban dudas.

Luego de descansar por algunos instantes, de besarse y reír por lo que habían acabado de hacer, caminaron lentamente por el camino de tierra, como si fueran una pareja de novios que se conoce desde hace un buen tiempo.

Entraron al hotel, y subieron a la habitación de Edward; tomaron un largo baño con derecho a repetir lo sucedido en el bosque. Bella pidió prestado el móvil a su amigo con derechos, por lo menos lo sería por aquellos días, digitó el número de teléfono de la casa de Charlie, esperando que le atendiera la amable Sue.

— Familia Swan — respondió la dulce madrastra al atender la llamada.

— Sue, soy Isabella. Quería avisarte que me quedaré a pasar la noche con un viejo amigo — mintió para no pasar como ramera delante de la amable mujer — te aviso para que no te preocupes.

— Gracias Bella, espero que disfrutes tu noche de sexo. Todos tenemos derecho a tenerla — respondió riendo para luego terminar la llamada y dejar a la castaña de boca abierta. Realmente Sue era una caja de sorpresas.

…

(2) Los días juntos habían pasado rápido, llegaba día jueves, el día en el que Edward debía marcharse, pues había aplazado la visita a su familia por estar con Bella. En realidad no deseaba marcharse, pero debía volver a su apartamento, dejar cuentas pagas, al final estaría tres meses lejos de casa.

Entre ambos podría sentirse una leve tensión, pues los dos estaban seguros de que no volverían a verse. Todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos se habían prometido que tomarían aquellos días juntos como una aventura, un momento en el cual disfrutaron uno del otro, teniendo un sensacional sexo, sin tomar aquella experiencia como un compromiso serio.

Más en aquel momento específico, en el cual Bella debía despedirse de Edward, allí sentían la inmensa necesidad de decirse la verdad, en realidad, uno esperaba por el otro para acabar con aquella tontería, ambos deseaban más uno del otro. Entre tanto, permanecieron en silencio, se besaron apasionadamente y se despidieron.

Mientras Bella dejaba caer una tibia lágrima por su mejilla, dejando que el orgullo le ganara, con su mano levantada despedía lentamente en dirección a Edward. Este de por sí, sentía su estómago contraído de dolor, más marchaba en su automóvil tratando de mantener la vista en el camino pero sin dejar de observar hacia el retrovisor, donde podía ver a su hermosa castaña saludándole con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Hombre y mujer sufriendo, creyendo que aquel momento sería la última vez en la que se verían en mucho tiempo.

…

_**Hola a todas! Aquí un capítulo más de esta nueva historia, como verán aquí se conocen Edward y Bella de todas las formas posibles… jajajajajaja! Se aproxima el entrenamiento y todas las dificultades que con el vienen.**_

_**Me alegro mucho que esté gustando la historia, gracias por todas aquellas que han dejado mensajes aquí y en Facebook, así como agradezco de corazón las que ya desde el comienzo la siguen.**_

_**No se olviden que pueden hacer parte del grupo "Las locas historias de Karu Swan" dónde siempre subo adelantos, fotos, videos, músicas, etc, de esta y de mis otras historias. Con enviarme una solicitud de amista a mi perfil Karu Swan y enviarme un mensaje privado pidiendo para unirse al grupo ya está hecho. Las espero por allí.**_

_**Millones de gracias a mis amadas: Ale, Kells, Des, Mel y Sandy.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Karu**_


	5. Capítulo 4 - Volviendo a la normalidad

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD:  groups/betasffaddiction

**Ley Marcial**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Volviendo a la normalidad**

"_**La realidad no es otra cosa que la capacidad que tienen de engañarse nuestros sentidos." Albert Einstein**_

_**1° de mayo de 2011. Aeropuerto Nacional Ronald Reagan — Washington.**_

Una semana libre. Una semana que Isabella creyó sería la peor de su vida. Pero por el contrario había sido la mejor semana de su vida. Durante aquellas 168 horas, 10080 minutos y 604800 segundos su vida dio un inmenso vuelco. Conoció a un magnífico hombre, en todos los sentidos, que la llevó a la locura en la cama, le hizo reír y que le escuchó hablar de todo cuanto quisiera. Así como ella, pues buscaba una forma de adentrarse a aquel mundo, al magnífico mundo de Edward, su Edward. O por lo menos era lo que quería creer, que a partir de allí, él no se enamoraría de ninguna mujer, pues el recuerdo de aquella semana no le permitiría, el recuerdo de ellos enroscados en la cama, corriendo por las tierras boscosas, besándose con ímpetu, desayunando, almorzando y cenando juntos. Eso y mucho más le bloquearían los instintos humanos, aquellos que surgen cuando buscamos una pareja, un amor.

Aunque soñaba ilusionada, se marchaba de Forks con la sensación de que lo volvería a ver, de que el cobrizo volvería a cruzar su camino y que por fin podría decirle la verdad, decirle quien era y que hacía de su vida. Estaba segura, tenía la convicción.

Aquella semana, que ahora le abandonaba, no le dejaba solamente los hermosos recuerdos sexuales y románticos, sino también aquellos en los cuales había lugar para una nueva integrante en su familia. Ahora Isabella no se sentía huérfana de madre, o alejada de su padre.

El simple hecho de conocer a Sue su madrastra, palabra que para Bella sonaba absurda, ya que la amable, considerada y paciente mujer, era un ejemplo de persona. Un ser humano que había conseguido salvar a su padre de la destrucción, mostrándole un nuevo camino, nuevas actitudes. Haciendo de esta forma, que su padre le pidiera perdón por todo lo ocurrido en su adolescencia, e intentara llevarse bien con Isabella el tiempo que allí permaneció de visita.

Al comienzo Bella sentía cierto recelo por interactuar con aquel nuevo o recuperado Charlie, más el fue receptivo, comprensivo, dejando que su joven hija se acostumbrara a los cambios, y que solamente hablara cuando sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo. Aunque el tiempo fuera escaso, hija y padre consiguieron con la ayuda del ángel Sue, mantener diálogos civilizados, a sonreírse y por último, abrazarse. Un gesto tan simple como significativo.

La joven castaña percibió, que el amor era la mejor droga para los seres humanos, para ella y para su padre, permitía que se pudiera salir del medio de un estado deteriorado, depresivo y podrido por el dolor constante de una o más pérdidas.

Por ello ahora marchaba hacia el aeropuerto, con un paso seguro y satisfecho, con el alma tranquila y feliz, pues durante aquellas vacaciones volvía a su realidad con la tranquilidad de que todo sería mejor, que no importaban los problemas, ni las dificultades que enfrentara de allí en adelante, pues tendría dos personas preocupadas por ella, que estarían presentes y le amarían sin importar nada. Era Sue la madre que nunca tuvo, salvadora de almas perdidas y la mujer que le había hecho prometer que llamaría en caso que lo precisara, que necesitara hablar.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, en los fuertes recuerdos, Bella se vio obligada a reaccionar, al escuchar su nombre exclamado a gritos por alguna persona a lo lejos. Una voz conocida, que causó una hermosa sonrisa llena de dientes.

A lo lejos, en medio de la gente que caminaba apresurada con bolsos y maletas, Isabella pudo ver un rostro tan conocido como la voz, un hermoso hombre que saludaba con la mano alzada lo más alto que le era posible. Esa visión, hizo que la castaña volviera mentalmente el tiempo atrás y recordara su adolescencia y la presencia de aquel hombre en su vida.

_Flashback_

_Matthew Connor e Isabella Swan eran amigos desde el pre escolar. Una amistad que creció con los años, una amistad que les había permitido conocerse profundamente. Una amistad capaz de mostrar virtudes y defectos sin problema, permitiendo que se aceptaran uno al otro naturalmente. _

_Ella precisaba de aquel cariño fraternal que Matt, como era llamado, le otorgaba haciendo que Isabella fuera dependiente de él. Una adolescente perdida, sin madre que le apoyara y ayudara, y con un padre tan desesperado como carente de amor y compasión. Matthew entendió de inmediato cuál era su misión en la vida de Isabella Swan, protegerla de ella misma y de un padre enloquecido por las pérdidas de la vida._

_Las circunstancias de la vida, les habían hecho madurar a pasos agigantados: Isabella por encontrarse sola en la vida y Matt por cubrir el papel de padre y madre de su amiga. Esta extraña unión les hizo adoptar ciertas actitudes, actitudes que tomaría una familia normal, como era el hecho de reunirse para tomar decisiones acertadas para el futuro de ambos._

_De esa manera, todas las importantes decisiones debían ser expuestas entre ambos, siendo llevadas a cabo solamente con la aceptación de ambos adolescentes, casi como un par de adultos haría. Fue así, que ella debía mudarse de la casa de su padre, viviendo con la familia de su amigo, quien la aceptó sin objeciones, pues sabían, como toda la ciudad de Forks, que su padre le golpeaba cada vez que bebía. Así como simples decisiones, como que la pequeña castaña debía ingresar al equipo de gimnasia de la secundaria de Forks y Matt al equipo de beisbol. O a qué Universidades debían enviar solicitudes para ser becados y que debían trabajar para juntar dinero. De la más importante a la más mínima decisión, todas debían ser consultadas y ser estudiadas antes de ser tomadas. _

_Un sistema que les funcionó sin problemas, sin fallas ni conflictos. Hasta que cierto día, cuando Isabella propusiera una reunión que no podía hacerse esperar, que como todas las reuniones, había sido marcada en el punto de encuentro favorito de este par de amigos. Un lugar que fue encontrado cierto día de entrenamiento, cuando corrían por el boscoso terreno. Un lugar que les sorprendió a ambos, ya que se trataba de un hermoso y amplio claro en medio del bosque. Ese día, la adolescente castaña tenía planeado contarle a su mejor amigo que no iría a la Universidad, que lo que deseaba era pertenecer a la milicia estadounidense._

_Consecuentemente, Isabella, después de su último entrenamiento, había caminado hasta el lugar pautado y esperaba sentada sobre la grama, sobre el centro del lugar. Ansiosa, con miedo que su amigo le diera motivos para desistir, pero segura de lo que realmente deseaba para el futuro de su vida, necesitaba marcharse de aquel lugar, alejarse de aquella vida, de su padre. Suspiró con fuerza, sabía que su amigo estaba atrasado, buscó el móvil dentro de su bolso deportivo, tomándolo entre las manos miró la hora, esperando que alguna vez su querido Matt llegara en la hora correcta, aunque estaba segura que aquello nunca sucedería. Resignada, recostó con cuidado su cuerpo contra el suelo gramoso y cerró los ojos, dejando que los suaves rayos solares cubrieran su cuerpo con el calor, haciendo que Isabella se imaginara, como tantas veces, lejos de allí._

_Diez minutos tarde, el sonido de ramas aplastadas, le daban señal que su adolescente amigo ingresaba al lugar de la cita. La castaña irguió su cuerpo, colocando sus piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra, para luego observar la llegada de Matt. Más esta vez realizó un acto nunca antes hecho, analizó con cuidado el bien formado cuerpo de su amigo. Inconscientemente, giró la cabeza hacia un lado, memorizando cada característica física de Matthew: espaldas anchas, pectorales y abdomen bien formado, cabello castaño claro, ojos celestes como el bendito cielo, un trasero que cualquier chica desearía tocar y una boca a la que no le molestaría besar. _

_El detallado escrutinio hizo que Isabella sintiera un fuerte calor en su cuerpo, una sensación que había sentido otras veces, pero a la cual nunca le prestaba atención. Tragó seco, pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos buscando una forma de librarse de alguna forma, aquel sentimiento abrumador. Pero aquel estremecimiento no le abandonaba, haciendo al contrario, que la realidad le golpeara con fuerza, dándose cuenta que después de tantos años, ella se encontraba enamorada de su mejor amigo, el cliché más grande del mundo, más tan real como ella misma. _

_Sumergida en aquella revelación, sintiendo como las fuertes mariposas revoloteaban dentro de su estómago, no percibió la proximidad de Matt, hasta que este estuvo sentado a su lado, haciendo que Isabella perdiera la compostura en segundos y prácticamente muriera cuando su amigo se acercó a ella para besarle en la mejilla. Sintiendo que su rostro ardía en fuego, pues lo que había sido un beso casto y amistoso para el castaño adolescente, para Isabella había sido un viaje al cielo._

— _Bells — dijo el amigo que observaba la confusión en persona — ¡Bella! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas con esa cara? — Comenzó a reír sin entender lo que ocurría — ¿Beeeells? — la castaña se forzó a responder para, por lo menos intentar salvar su dignidad._

— _Discúlpame estaba pensando en algo y me distraje — tragó seco, mojando los labios nuevamente, al tiempo que levantaba las cejas, tratando de sobreponerse, y sonrió falsamente — vamos al tema de la reunión y marchémonos de una vez por todas — Matt le miró confundido,_ _normalmente ella pedía que se demoraran, que pasaran tiempo juntos. Sabía que algo andaba mal._

— _¿Qué ocurre? — Bella había perdido el don del habla, normalmente sabía que responder a cualquier situación, pero lo que le tocaba vivir en aquel exacto momento, no sabía cómo manejarlo._

— _¡Nada! — Mintió descaradamente — estoy preocupada por lo que tengo para contarte —las arrugas de preocupación de Matt marcaron presencia, haciendo que Bella se distrajera observando, como una tonta enamorada._

— _Okay… Dímelo, ya me estás asustando — el adolescente temía perderla, temía no poder decirle que le quería demasiado y que la necesitaba a su lado._

— _Bieeeen… he decidido que no iré a la Universidad —el silencio se apoderó del lugar, como si la naturaleza también estuviera esperando — qu-i-quiero ingresar al ejército — Matt abrió su boca formando con ella una enorme "O" — ¡No me mires así Matt! No quiero ir a una Universidad, quiero estar en acción, parece loco, lo sé — dijo con la voz vacilante — pero… ¿Cómo te lo explico? ¡Está en mi sangre!_

— _¡Sangre! ¡Isabella Swan! ¡Sangre! — Gritó buscando la forma de decir lo que pensaba — ¡Tu odias la sangre! Arrrrgggg — rezongó enojado consigo mismo, pues no conseguía expresar sus sentimientos con claridad — ¡Espera! Estamos aquí para decidirlo ¿Verdad?_ _—Isabella asintió con expresión de confusión en el rostro — ¡Ok! ¡No! Mi voto es ¡no! No te irás al puto ejército. ¡Nunca!_ _— la adolescente castaña sintió la sangre hervirle, y olvidando su recién descubierto enamoramiento por Matt, respondió a gritos._

— _¡Matthew Connor! ¡Escúchame bien! Si crees que podrás atarme a esta maldita ciudad, ¡Estas putamente equivocadooo! — su respiración intensificada por la rabia, golpeaba como lobo salvaje que miraba a su presa, sobre el rostro de su amigo. Pues inconscientemente, se le había aproximado. _

_Matt sintió un fuerte escalofrío golpeándole con fuerza y con él, la inmensa necesidad de tomar a Isabella sobre la grama. Imágenes, de su hasta entonces amiga, dónde ella había sido vista desnuda, aparecían en su mente confusa. Sin poder evitarlo una fuerte erección se formó debajo de sus pantalones. Segundos bastaron para que el castaño adolescente, se olvidara de la amistad que les unía, acercando sus labios a los de Isabella, que por un instante, dudaron en corresponder. La enojada adolescente, dejó paso a la enamorada. _

_Ambos, amigos de siempre, se rendían a los deseos, a los besos y caricias, dejando atrás el pudor y la virginidad. _

_Fin flashback_

Volver a verle, ahora más cerca, para luego perderse nuevamente entre las personas que allí se acumulaban. Sonrió por bajo, los recuerdos que le inundaron repentinamente. En aquel entonces, su Matt seguía siendo su mejor amigo Matt. Pues después de aquella primera vez, la de ambos, sintieron que, aunque el sexo no había sido para nada malo, era extraño, prácticamente un acto ilegal. No volverían a hacerlo. Esta había sido una discusión que al comienzo generara risas e incómodas situaciones.

Mas él le comprendía tan bien como ella a él, ese era lo importante en aquella extraña relación. Por ello, intentaron de todas las maneras posibles, que aquella única vez, no destruyera una hermosa amistad.

Isabella volvió a sonreír, ahora estirando su boca ampliamente haciendo que sus dientes se vieran en esplendor, Matt volvió a ingresar en su campo de visión.

Parada en medio de la sala de embarque con su bolso de viaje y su uniforme militar, sentía el fuerte murmullo emitido por el excedente de personas que caminaban en diferentes direcciones, hablaban entre sí y recogían valijas; sonido que no le impidió escuchar a su amigo, que llamaba a gritos por su nombre una y otra vez, haciendo que la castaña mujer rodara los ojos, ya que su amigo estaba siendo indiscreto.

— ¿Dónde piensas que vas pequeña saltamontes? — gritó entre risas, mientras tomaba a la castaña mujer por la cintura levantando sus pies del suelo, para luego rodearla en el aire. Isabella odiaba con todo su ser que Matthew lo hiciera, allí o en cualquier lugar.

— ¡Bájame idiota! ¡Bájame o te juro que te dejo sin testículos! — gritaba tratando de superar el ruido que producían las personas que seguían en movimiento a su alrededor. Más aquella amenaza, dejó de serlo al momento que Isabella liberó una fuerte carcajada. Aunque no le gustaba, sabía que su amigo la tomaría de aquella manera, él no lo podía evitar, era la forma en que demostrara su cariño.

— ¡Okay! ¡Okay! ¡No te enojes enana! — gritó dando la última vuelta, para luego colocar los pies de Bella sobre el suelo.

— ¿Enana yo? — Preguntó fingiendo estar ofendida — ¡Mídete idiota! — dijo entre risas, al mismo tiempo que le proporcionara un tonto golpe sobre el brazo de Matt.

— ¡Ja! Está bien… midoooo — respondió en tono de burla y fingiendo que tomaba un metro para medir su altura — un metro ochenta ¡enana! — haciendo que Bella colocara los brazos en forma de jarro y entrecerrara los ojos — además que soy mucho más fuerte que tú — exclamó regodeándose a la vez que levantaba sus fuertes y torneados bíceps. Bella giró los ojos, arrepintiéndose de tocar en ese tema, pues hablar del estado físico era el punto débil de su amigo.

Matt amaba su cuerpo, al punto de ser considerado un verdadero ególatra, aunque no dejara de ser un hombre de buen corazón y de sinceras intenciones, Matthew Connor era el militar con mayor amor propio que Isabella tenía el placer de conocer.

— Ok, ok, ok… No empecemos… — Matt sonreía victorioso, sabía cómo ganarle a su amada amiga, demostrando su lado más denso, siempre funcionaba. Ella negaba con la cabeza, sabía que él lo hacía a propósito — ¿Qué haces aquí Matt? Pensé que estabas en misión.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué, que hago aquí? ¡Bells! — gritó fingiendo tristeza — ¿Cómo es posible que te marches por tres malditos meses y no me dejas un puto mensaje de texto? ¡¿Para qué mierda te regalé un móvil?! — ahora fingiendo enojo.

— Es que… — Isabella había perdido el bendito móvil, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y Matt lo sabía, sabía que la tecnología y Bella no eran amigas, más seguía insistiendo en regalarle móviles para mantener contacto — he perdido el móvil, ¿Otra vez? — le explicó dando una de sus sonrisas falsas. Matt negó con la cabeza resignado, no seguiría insistiendo — Ademáaaaas… Sabía que vendrías — sonrió con real dulzura. Un aspecto nada conocido de Isabella, una actitud que había sido pulida aquella última semana.

— Mmmm hmmm… ¿Qué te ocurrió en Forks? — Preguntó acercándose a su amiga para luego fingir que le tomaba la temperatura, buscando una supuesta fiebre — ¡Me asustas enana! Nunca creí recibir un email de Isabella Swan y leer en él, que habías tenido una "sensacional" semana allí — remarcando la palabra sensacional — juro que casi me caigo de mi asiento. Bella permanecía sonriente, sin decir una sola palabra, haciendo que su amigo arqueara las cejas, esperando una respuesta coherente. Entonces pudo percibir que frente a él, se encontraba la vieja Isabella Swan, la adolescente que vivió con él y su familia y no la oscura y tácita joven que había formado el ejército.

— Pueeees… — sonriendo como tonta — he conocido a alguien y…

— ¡Espera! — Gritó interrumpiéndole, haciendo que la gente de alrededor le mirara — ¡¿Conociste alguien en Forks?! ¿Una persona joven y viva? ¡Jaaa! Necesito ver para creer — riendo con fuerza — ¡Vamos habla! — exclamó a la vez que hacía ademanes. Isabella buscó un reloj viejo que llevaba a todos lados, prefería eso a un móvil y verificó la hora. Aun le quedaban diez minutos.

— Ok… — respondió levantando la cabeza para mirar fijamente a su amigo — se llama Edward.

— ¿Edward?

— ¡Sí, Edward! ¿Cuál es el problema con su nombre Matt? — preguntó enojada.

— ¿Edward que mierda? — Moviendo sus manos continuó — ¿Cuál es su apellido enana? — rodó los ojos impaciente por el tiempo que llevaba Bella en comprender. El tiempo se acababa y quería saber detalles.

— Edward Nosesuapellido — respondió con rapidez, sonriendo al final. Matt permaneció en silencio asintiendo con la cabeza, tratando de buscar una buena broma, más no se le ocurría nada.

— Ok, me rindo — levantando las manos al aire — ¿qué significa que no sabes su apellido?

— Que tuvimos mucho sexo, la pasamos genial y no nos vamos a volver a ver — respirando con fuerza al finalizar.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Eso suena genial enana! — sonriendo con picardía.

— Así fue… — respondió Isabella sintiendo ganas de volver el tiempo atrás y volver a comenzar aquella semana.

— Esperaaaa… No ha sido simple sexo — se acercó a ella, encarándole. Mirada sobre mirada — Isabella Marie Swan ¡estás enamorada! — haciendo que Bella abriera los ojos como platos.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No digas tonterías! — fingió la risa. La castaña mujer sabía que Matt tenía razón, lo que sentía por Edward era demasiado fuerte y asustador para negarlo. Más aquel sentimiento debía permanecer escondido.

— Mmmmm hmmm… haré de cuenta que te creo — dijo dándole un guiño. Rápidamente tomó su móvil en mano verificando el tiempo que les restaba — Ven aquí enana — pidió al tiempo que le abrazaba, depositando un dulce beso sobre la coronilla — ¡Prométeme que te cuidarás! Si no lo haces iré a patearte el culo ¡Lo juro! — Isabella rodeó los brazos sobre el torso de Matt, respirando con fuerza el aroma de su mejor amigo. Aunque era el ser humano más irritante del mundo, era su mejor amigo y ella sentiría su falta, de eso estaba segura.

— Okay — respondió apretada contra el pecho de Matt.

— Vamos, te acompaño… — Isabella sonrió complacida. Caminaron hasta la salida de embarque, Matt con su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Bella y ella a su vez con su brazo izquierdo rodeando la cintura de su amigo.

— Bien… — Isabella sonrió con los labios apretados — Te quiero Matt — dijo para volverle a abrazar. El joven hombre rodeó el cuerpo de Isabella con los brazos, emocionado por la despedida.

— También te quiero Bells — lentamente distanciaron los cuerpos para acabar con la despedida — me alegro que vuelvas a decírmelo, tendré que conocer al tal Edward — Bella negó con la cabeza con una hermosa sonrisa bailando entre sus labios. Con tan solo escuchar su nombre se alegraba, aunque su lejano inconsciente le golpeara para que volviera a la realidad aún se le hacía difícil liberarse de los efectos de Forks — ¡Ah! Casi me olvido — recordó a la vez que metía la mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta — ¡Toma! Para ti — estirando su mano con un aparato portátil de música sobre la mano.

— ¿Otro móvil?

— No tonta, es un Mp3, el más simple de los simples reproductores de música. Para que escuches durante el viaje — dijo haciendo que Isabella tomara el reproductor.

— Okay — respondió de mala gana — Debo irme, pero en cuanto me sea posible te llamaré. Debo contarte sobre la esposa de Charlie — Matt le miró sorprendido — ¡Aham! Tampoco lo sabía.

— ¡Corre pequeña langosta! — gritó al ver que las puertas comenzaban a ser cerradas.

— ¡Nos vemos en tres meses! — dijo ya de espaldas.

— Quien sabe antes Bells, quien sabe antes… — murmuró para sí, mientras se despedía con la mano.

…

_**2 de mayo de 2011. Hora 05:00 am. Base militar de entrenamiento Fort Campbell, Kentucky.**_

La primavera mostraba su cara más hermosa: grama, árboles y flores en su esplendor, en la tierra del sistema de cuevas más largo del mundo, generadora del yacimiento de carbón más productivo del país. Kentucky el estado conocido por sus caballos purasangre, especialmente tratándose del Derby de Kentucky, dónde las carreras de caballos alucinan a todos. Hogar de las destilerías de bourbon, la música bluegrass, el tabaco, sus equipos de baloncesto universitario y la base militar de entrenamiento Fort Campbell, la más cruel de todas; el lugar dónde hombres y ahora una mujer serían testigos del entrenamiento, considerado, el más eficaz dentro del ejercito militar estadounidense. Allí salían soldados de primera clase, entrenados para matar, sobrevivir y luchar hasta la muerte, allí salían Los Boinas Verdes.

En un viejo autobús militar viajaban veinte de los cuarenta hombres que se someterían al entrenamiento, entre ellos, Edward Cullen, un médico psicólogo que hasta ese momento había servido fuera de las líneas directas de combate, un hombre que no sabía a lo que se enfrentaría.

Veinte militares en silencio, observando hacia fuera a través de la ventana, leyendo algún libro seleccionado para el viaje, o nada más sentado mirando hacia adelante, viajaban expectantes por la llegada a su destino. Las ruedas del vehículo dejaron de girar, el motor dejó de funcionar y las puertas del vehículo eran abiertas para que cada uno de ellos pusiera el pie sobre la tierra que perteneciera al ejército. Tierra que había sentido pasar a miles y miles de soldados por año, tierra que les daba la bienvenida, a lo que sería durante tres meses, el infierno en persona.

Con prisa bajaran uno a uno, formando filas a un lado del autobús que les llevara hasta allí, para que se les fuera ordenado donde deberían permanecer hasta la llegada del segundo vehículo militar que traía consigo a los veinte restantes reclutas. Reclutas, como los allí presentes, provenientes de los diferentes estados, seres humanos diferentes pero con un solo propósito: servir a los Estados Unidos de América.

Las órdenes habían sido precisas, permanecer en el alojamiento hasta nuevo aviso. Edward y sus nuevos compañeros caminaron con prisa hasta encontrar su nuevo hogar, el lugar dónde dormirían y tomarían baño a partir de aquel momento. A lo lejos el cobrizo avistó la larga cabaña militar, construida de largos tablones pintados de un limpio color blanco y con techo de chapas; especial para un verano caliente y un invierno helado.

Caminó con prisa, deseaba dejar ordenadas pertenencias en su armario designado, sabía que más tarde, cuando todo comenzara, nada de eso sería posible, el cansancio no se lo permitiría y era una exigencia mantener todo en su debido orden y de manera pulcra. No deseaba problemas, debía sobrevivir a los tres meses fuera como fuera, no existía la palabra "desistir" en su diccionario. Pensar en ello le agitaba, los nervios se apoderaban de él sin que el cobrizo lo pudiera evitar, nunca lo aceptaría delante de nadie, pero sentía miedo; pero no el simple miedo que se genera cuando se comienza una nueva etapa de la vida, sino un pavor, una terrible sensación de que todo lo malo puede llegar a suceder, un presentimiento que le hacía perder las riendas del control personal. Llegando frente a la entrada del alojamiento, se detuvo, necesitaba tranquilizarse; tomó una buena bocanada de aire, intentó buscar paz interior. Aquella acción trajo a él, miles de imágenes a su mente, entre ellas, las que rememoraban aquellos momentos vividos con su castaña favorita. Sonrió imperceptiblemente al recordar a la hermosa Bella, desnuda sobre la cama llamando por él. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndole tragar en seco. Pero aquel lugar y aquel momento no eran los adecuados para pensar en ella, allí cualquier bello recuerdo era destruido por la rudeza expedida.

Aparentemente calmado, avanzó hacia dentro del lugar, para detenerse enseguida de cruzar la puerta, buscaba con la mirada, entre camas y lockers, el lugar que sería suyo durante su estadía. Si el joven hombre se hubiera puesto a contar hubiera encontrado la cantidad de cuarenta camas, una al lado de la otra, con tan solo una distanciado de un metro entre ellas y al lado de cada una de las camas el armario que le correspondía. Lo que sí pudo percibir Edward, había sido el color que reinaba allí, el mismo color que sus uniformes, el mismo verde militar.

Cada uno de los veinte compañeros presentes, llegaran tomando el lugar que les pertenecería hasta el momento que dejaran de ser reclutas. Cada uno trató de organizar el poco espacio que se le fue otorgado. Gritos de saludo entre antiguos colegas, risas y charlas eran los sonidos que se podían oír entre los reclutas, una alegría momentánea para algunos y disfrazada para otros, pues aquel instante sería uno de los pocos instantes aparentemente felices durante los próximos noventa días.

Edward no deseaba presentarse, ni estrechar manos, el único amigo que allí tendría viajaba a en el siguiente ómnibus con el restante de los compañeros reclutas. Concentrado en buscar su lugar, avistó la que era su cama, un lugar ubicado por el centro del alojamiento. Pertenecerían a él: una cama, un colchón, una almohada y armario con una etiqueta pegada en la puerta que rezaba Cullen sobre ella. Al igual que pocos de sus colegas, el cobrizo, ágilmente arregló su espacio asignado, dejándole tiempo para darse una ducha. Ansioso buscó entre sus cosas el móvil, que luego apagaría y guardaría, para darle una última mirada a aquellas tantas fotos que su hermosa castaña y él se habían tomado juntos. Y como toda vez que lo hacía, sonreía por el recuerdo hermoso, casi sintiendo su piel, sus labios, su aroma. Pero una vez más, volvía a la realidad, abriendo los ojos que había cerrado sin darse cuenta, sacudió la cabeza, tratando de golpearse mentalmente, debía controlar sus actitudes allí. Apagó el móvil y con rapidez lo guardó lo más escondido posible entre sus pertenencias, dentro del locker. Pasó la mano nerviosamente por su corto cabello, rapado con máquina un día antes de su viaje, tomó su toalla decidido a tomar un buen baño, necesitaba refrescar su cuerpo y su mente, y no perdería la oportunidad, pues nadie sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que pudieran darse un buen baño. Fue así como Edward, con su toalla y jabón en manos, ingresó a las duchas comunitarias del alojamiento. Tratando de alejar los deseosos recuerdos de Forks.

Minutos más tarde, mientras el cobrizo psicólogo y militar, tomaba su baño, nuevos reclutas ingresaban al alojamiento, haciéndose sentir, entre presentaciones y saludos. Con ellos, llegó Emmett McCarty, su amigo desde que ingresara a la milicia; un hombre de buen corazón, militar nato, proveniente de una familia que también hubiera servido al ejército norteamericano. Un mastodonte de casi dos metros de altura, con músculos muy bien formados sobre sus brazos y abdominales. Cabello rubio, ojos celestes, dueño de un par de labios carnosos, así como una nariz perfectamente combinada con su mentón marcado.

Emmett ingresó al alojamiento corriendo entre los ya presentes preguntando por su amigo, le urgía hablar con él. No porque deseara saludarle, pues se habían visto dos días antes, si no porque necesitaba contarle la sorpresa que hubo tenido al subir al autobús del ejército.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! — Gritó el rubio al acercarse a uno de los que serían sus colegas — ¿Has visto a Cullen? — Cuestionó Emmett a uno de sus colegas, que negó con la cabeza -un tipo alto y con un extraño cabello cobrizo - moviendo las manos señaló su cabello dándole énfasis a lo que deseaba que recordara.

— Ah sí, sí… está en el baño — señaló con el dedo. Emmett comenzó a caminar apresurado entre las camas, buscando la puerta que lleva a los baños. Al instante que avistó la puerta de ingreso, sin demoras se adentró en el lugar, gritando como un verdadero loco.

— ¡Ed! ¡Ed! ¿Dónde mierda estás idiota? —dijo entre risas.

— ¿Qué quieres Emmett? — Gritó desde una de las duchas más alejadas de la puerta — ¡no me digas Ed, estúpido! — respondió enojado, odiaba que su amigo le llamara así. Mientras lo decía, Emmett movía sus labios burlándose de su amigo cobrizo.

— Se, se, se… ¡Calla y escucha! — Edward aún desnudo, se aproximó al su rubio amigo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, esperando a lo que éste debía decir con urgencia — Acabo de llegar y resulta que tendremos una mujer como compañera recluta… ¡Es de locos hombre! — rio con fuerza.

El cobrizo sacudió la cabeza en negación y sonrió por la declaración nada asombrosa de su amigo. Él estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con mujeres militares, no le afectaba en nada que una de ellas tuviera la posibilidad de ingresar a un entrenamiento de elite como el que estaban a punto de comenzar.

— ¿Emmett que hay de extraño en eso?

— Pues… ¡nada! Solamente quería contártelo — respondió como si fuera demasiado obvio.

— ¡Ahhh Emmett! Interrumpes el único momento en meses que tendré a solas… ¡Vete idiota! ¡Déjame en paz! — expulsando con ademanes a su amigo, mientras giraba sobre sus talones en dirección de la ducha que había utilizado, pues necesitaba la toalla que aún permanecía colgada a un lado de dónde había tomado su baño.

Mientras tomaba el blanco paño entre manos, escuchó como un par de pasos ingresaban al baño. Edward giró los ojos, pues creía que se trataba de Emmett queriendo molestar nuevamente. Caminó hacía aquel sonido, mientras en un inconsciente movimiento, pasaba la toalla sobre su corto cabello, confiado de quien allí ingresaba era su rubio amigo. Fingiendo voz de enojado dijera

— Emmett, ya te dije que me dej… — no pudiendo terminar la frase por la sorpresa, sorpresa que le hizo dejar caer el único paño que podría llegar a cubrirle, el cobrizo hombre se descubre parado frente a la persona que menos se esperaba ver allí, frente a él, con total expresión de picardía, se encontraba Isabella, la única recluta mujer entre treinta y nueve hombres. La única mujer que él habría deseado no ver allí. Isabella. Su Isabella — ¡Mierda! —Exclamó en un susurro, la voz se le ha ido por completo por la sorpresa — ¿Q-q-qué mierda haces aquí Bella? — fue lo único que salió de su boca. Sabía que significaba su presencia allí, sabía que ella sería la única mujer en entrenamiento que dijera Emmett, más tenía esperanza que fuera algo como una enfermera del campus, compañera de trabajo de Alice.

Isabella retiró la mirada pícara de las partes bajas de Edward para tratar de mirarle a los ojos, una misión prácticamente imposible, siendo que el cobrizo se encontraba totalmente desnudo. Tragó saliva, pensó que tal vez necesitara un babero, para luego responderle con ironía al hombre que tenía en frente.

— Hola Edward. Estoy bien ¿Y tú? — señalando con el dedo índice hacia su pene. Pero el cobrizo estaba confundido, aturdido, distraído y no percibió lo que Bella le quiso decir, tanto, que en vez de vestirse, camina aún desnudo hacia ella. Acercándose peligrosamente, Bella cree que la besará y comienza a cerrar sus ojos con una sonrisa entre los labios, cuando siente que Edward le toma por el brazo y con fuerza le hace ingresar hacia el fondo de los baños — Suéltame Edward — susurra con fuerza.

— ¡No! No antes que me expliques ¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí y por qué no me has dicho que eras militar!? — aumentando el susurro al final. Bella le observa con ambas cejas arqueadas y sonríe con ironía. Edward era otro de los machos que no aceptaban mujeres allí, aquello además de sorprenderle le dolía, pues no veía en él, el Edward que creía había conocido.

— No sabía que eras machista Edward — siseó entre dientes. El desnudo hombre le miró arrugando su frente, dándose cuenta que Bella no había comprendido su pregunta.

— ¡No! Me refiero ¿¡A qué mierda haces en el alojamiento masculino Isabella!? Habrán hombres desnudos, treinta y nueve Isabella ¡Treinta y nueve hombres desnudos! — susurraba exaltado al imaginarse a su dulce y hermosa mujer de piel blanca y delicada, en medio de hombres militares. Comenzaría tener un síncope si ella no le decía nada. La castaña comenzó a reír, Edward estaba celoso.

— No te preocupes Edward, ya he visto hombres desnudos en mi vida, ¡muchos! — Dijo haciéndose la sexy — así como tú — señalando con la cabeza hacia, lo que ella creía, el cuerpo más hermoso que ya hubiera visto. Edward acompaña el movimiento de cabeza de Isabella, dándose cuenta, solamente hasta ese momento, que se encontraba desnudo. Tratando de disimular el nerviosismo, tragó seco y responde con voz ronca:

— Has visto y usado, y por lo que recuerdo te ha gustado — terminó de hablar sin perder de vista la mirada de Isabella en la suya. La tensión sexual estaba presente de nuevo, ambos cuerpos temblaban por la necesidad, haciendo que se movieran imperceptiblemente uno hacia el otro. Bella recordó donde se encontraba y reacciona a tiempo de que ocurra lo inevitable.

— ¡Es verdad! — responde con simulado desinterés mientras levanta y baja los hombros.

La respuesta de Bella le dejó confundido y sintió una extraña sensación, como si hubiera sido utilizado por ella. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que le pidiera le dijera la verdad, pero ella se negó haciéndose la misteriosa. Aquello que antes le pareciera gracioso, ahora le parecía estúpido. Sintió la desnudez por primera vez desde que la viera, pues ahora le molestaba que le viera así. Sin darle tiempo de decir nada, Edward caminó hacia dónde se encontraba su toalla, tomándola del suelo para colocársela alrededor de su cintura. Isabella caminó hacia él intentando entender su reacción repentina.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Ocurre… — dijo buscando las palabras — ¡Ocurre que me has engañado! ¡Me usaste para divertiste! — exclamó levantando la voz.

— ¡¿Qué?! — pregunta Bella mientras comienza a reír, pues lo que Edward dice le parece un total absurdo.

— ¡No te hagas la desentendida Isabella! — tomando su brazo para acercarle, y aunque lo que quería era estamparle un beso sobre la boca, una boca que también lo deseaba, cierra los ojos buscando el control para liberar el veneno que aprisionaba — Tú, tú nunca quisiste decirme en que trabajabas… — tragó seco y abrió los ojos para encararle con una extraña rabia — porque sabías que — más en ese mismo instante una tercera persona ingresó al recinto, haciendo que Edward liberara instantáneamente a la castaña mujer.

Isabella giró su cuerpo hacia la entrada de los baños para encontrarse con un par de ojos conocidos, que le observaron detenidamente, buscando alguna señal de violencia. Ella, al notar la preocupación de Matt, sonrió abiertamente, haciendo que su amigo relajara su postura y abriera los brazos esperando un abrazo. Isabella no se hizo esperar, caminó rápido hacia él estampando su cuerpo contra el de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Matt? — cuestionó mientras aleja su cuerpo del agarre masculino.

— Ingresé al entrenamiento como tu Isabella — respondió sin mirarle, analizando al individuo que les observaba tener aquel momento de afecto.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Eres una mierda Matt! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho en el aeropuerto? — Rio ajena a la reacción de ambos hombres, hasta percibir que su amigo no le respondía — ¡Matt! ¡Te estoy hablando hijo de puta! — haciendo que su amigo reaccionara y le mirara.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡Ah! ¡Sorpresa! — le sonrió.

— Eres, eres, eres… — dijera buscando algún otro insulto, uno que fuera más fuerte pero al no encontrar respondiera con cariño — Eres un idiota pero te quiero —le dijo abrazándole nuevamente.

Mientras este momento ocurría, Edward sentía la sangre hervir, la extraña rabia mezclada con tensión sexual daba lugar a lo más puro en el tema de sentimientos humanos: celos, fuertes y desgarradores celos.

…

_**¡Hola chicas! Como fue larga la demora, decidí alargarles el capítulo en tres hojitas, que como dije por Facebook, para mí es algo especial, ya que lo máximo de hojas de mis capítulos (por mis tiempos, etc) es de 10. **_

_**En este capítulo conocimos a Matt y la extraña relación con Bella. Así como el reencuentro de los tortolos… jajajajajaja… **_

_**Ahora en adelante, comenzará el entrenamiento militar y les vuelvo a avisar, como lo hice en el primer capítulo, que será violento y muy pesado. Sumado a eso mucha tensión sexual, celos, etc. Pero, por ahora no habrán lemmons, repito tensión sí, pero espero comprendan que es una historia de acción y drama en un principio, más adelante, cuando el entrenamiento más duro disminuya, las cosas se irán normalizando. ¿Ok? **_

_**Espero les guste el capítulo y espero, como siempre, sus opiniones y suposiciones de lo que pasará a continuación, cuál será la reacción del recluta Cullen. **_

_**No olviden que pueden hacer parte del grupo de "Las locas historias de Karu Swan" en Facebook, así que las espero por allí.**_

_**Millones de gracias a tooooodas las lectoras, por su mensajes y rw. Por acompañarme por Facebook y regalarme tan hermosos mensajes (por el medio que sea). Gracias simplemente por leer.**_

_**Gracias a mis amadas: Ale, Des, Mel (espero te alegre el viaje), Kells y Sandy.**_

_**¡Trecientos millones de gracias a mi amada beta! **_

_**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Karu**_


End file.
